


Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Jared Padalecki Smut, Jensen Ackles Smut, Multi, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: This is my work for the Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019!! Please heed all warnings before you read. Unless otherwise indicated, all chapters are one shots. Hope you guys enjoy! now, let's get kinky!





	1. Baby

**Square Filled:**  Polyamory

 **Ship:**  Jensen Ackles x Reader (female) x Jared Padalecki

 **Rating:**  M for Mature

 **Tags:**  poly-relationship, oral (male and female receiving), threesome (no J2 action), dirty talk, fluff, smut, sweet surprise at the end, porn, almost no plot.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Being in the spotlight was a double edged sword. On one side, there was money to be made, free stuff to be had and vacations one could only imagine. On the other was a complete lack of privacy, unless one was clever.

As it so happened, I was.

First to arrive home after a long day’s work was usually Jensen Ackles, my husband of more than five years.

“Hey baby.” he greeted me with a hug and a sweet kiss as I stirred the pot of chili I’d made to keep us warm on this cold winter’s night.

“Hello yourself handsome,” I said as I kissed him back “go get comfortable, dinner is almost ready.”

“Smells like it’s ready now.” He said as he practically drooled over the pot.

“GO!” I commanded; at twice my size he could easily get what he wanted, but he backed down, choosing to go change into his pajamas so he would be comfortable while we ate.

Second to arrive was my boyfriend of three years, Jared Padalecki.

“Hey gorgeous.” He greeted me with a smile and a kiss “it smells amazing in here.”

“Jensen beat you home,” I told him “he’s upstairs getting changed so I suggest you do the same so we can eat.”

“Yes ma’am.” he said with an exaggerated Texas drawl that always made me laugh.

  
  


Our relationship wasn’t conventional; that much anyone could say. Yes, I was married and yes, I had a boyfriend and both knew about it and were fine with it. Being a singer and model wasn’t easy, adding the fact that I was polyamorous too was a whole other can of worms I didn’t want to open. As far as anyone outside our immediate families knew, Jensen and I were happily married while Jared was our best friend and the eternal bachelor.

  
  


That night, the three of us sat on the couch, eating chili and cornbread while the boys watched TV. I sat in the middle as usual, Jensen on my left and Jared on my right. When we’d finished eating, Jared did the dishes while Jensen laid his head in my lap. I stroked his hair and rubbed on his temples, trying to get him to relax.

“You’re too tense.” I told him.

“If I get any more relaxed, I’ll go to sleep.” He said, he had his arms around my waist, holding me close.

“That’s the idea.” I said as Jared came back to the couch. Once he was settled, he opened his arms to me. I laid with my back against his chest, still scratching Jensen’s head.

“How are you even awake?” Jared asked Jensen “She does that to me and I’m dead as a door nail.”

“Just not tired I guess.” Jensen said and rolled so that he was on his back, looking up at me. “I could go for a snack.”

I laughed and said

“You just are two and half bowls of chili, there’s no WAY you’re still hungry.”

He fiddled with the strings on my pajama pants and said

“I’m hungry for something else.”

A blush crept up my cheeks as Jared held me closer.

“Perfect after dinner snack,” he cooed in my ear “nice and sweet.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as Jensen sat up.

“Lay your head in Jared’s lap.” he told me.

I did as I was told, my brown eyes meeting Jared’s hazel ones as he brushed the loose hairs from my ponytail behind my ear. Meanwhile, Jensen untied my pajama pants and eased them off of me along with my panties. Jared leaned down and kissed me, tasting like beer and corn bread as his tongue slid over mine. Jensen opened my legs and and groaned, I’d had the day off today and had taken the time to shave damn near everything while waiting for Jensen and Jared to come home.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Jensen said “you trying to kill me or something?”

Jared stopped kissing me and looked down, a wicked smile crossing his face.

“Someone wanted our attention, badly.” He said and I smiled innocently.

“I love the attention from you two,” I said “what can I say?”

Jensen laid on his stomach and placed sweet kisses on my inner thighs while Jared kissed my lips and took my breast into his hand. He kneaded it and worked the nipple until it was nice and tight, which was perfect for him to suck on. Meanwhile, Jensen licked and sucked his way down to my pussy where he gave it short, broad licks that made me moan loudly. My back arched as he kept this up while Jared sucked on my right nipple and took the left one in his fingers, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. I moaned louder, each sensation they were giving me went straight to my core where Jensen lapped up every thing I gave him. He hummed in approval as Jared kissed his way up my chest and to my lips where I tangled my fingers in his dark hair. I rolled my hips into Jensen’s face, his fingers digging into my thighs.

“Jesus fuck,” Jared said.

My eyes opened, he was watching me ride Jensen’s face while biting his lip.

“Mh, you have no clue how hot this is do you?” He purred in my ear “Look at you, all strung out for us.”

“Jare,” I moaned “god, I want you so bad.”

“Let me watch sweet girl,” he said as he kissed me “you know how much I like watching you get off.”

“Yes.” I moaned as I palmed him through his pants. I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head while I untied his pants and freed his erection, taking it into my mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Jared breathed, his fingers tangling in my hair “like that.”

I felt Jensen’s eyes on me, so I popped off Jared’s cock and sure enough, he was smirking up at me.

“That’s it,” Jensen told me “keep going.”

I nodded and took Jared back into my mouth, my hand making up what I couldn’t fit. I felt the knot in my lower belly tightening as Jensen used his fingers to play with my clit and heat rolled up my spine.

“Ah!” I cried out, pleasure coursing through my system. Jensen pushed his tongue inside me, the strong muscle pulsing inside me as he kept working my clit. I kept up with Jensen’s pace, sucking Jared off at the same pace that Jensen was playing with me.

“Babe,” Jared breathed “oh fuck, just like-fuck-yes!”

“You gonna come for me Jared?” I asked as I lapped my tongue over the head of his cock. He twisted and groaned, throwing his head back as his hips bucked. I captured him in my mouth, sucking hard on him as he let go in my mouth, his salty taste coating my tongue. I swallowed everything he had to give me as Jensen sucked on my clit, making me cry out loudly for him.

“Jensen!” I yelled as I arched my back, my cries filling our living room.

“Come for me baby.” he said as he buried his face in me.

His beard scratched my inner thigh, his nose bumped my clit and his perfect, plump mouth sealed around my pussy as I gave in, letting go so hard, I swear I saw spots. He worked me through the high as Jared smoothed my hair again, having regained his composure.

“Such a good girl.” He said and kissed my forehead. “Roll over.” He said

I did my best to comply as Jensen lined up his cock with my soaked hole. He easily slid inside me as Jared tilted my face up to his.

“You like being between us sweet girl?” He asked and I nodded

“I love it,” I moaned “both those cocks filling me up.”

Jensen bucked harder into me, his skin hitting mine.

“He’s fucking slamming you sweet girl,” Jared said “you’re taking him so good.”

“That’s our good girl,” Jensen said, his voice ragged from pleasure “fucking taking me like this.”

Jared slipped his hands down my body, one kneading my breast while his fingers from his other hand worked my clit, making me cry out both their names as Jensen fucked me harder. I couldn’t hold on, I screamed as I clenched around Jensen, soaking him while Jared murmured in my ear what a good girl I was.

  
  


Later that night, the three of us lay in our California King sized bed; Jensen was sleeping and spooning me while Jared and I held hands, talking.

“What’s a place you’ve always wanted to go?” He asked, his fingers tangled in mine.

“Lots of places,” I told him “why?”

“Come on, think a little harder than that, you mentioned it not too long ago.” He chided me.

I thought and then asked

“The U.K?”

He nodded and asked

“What would you think about going there in a few weeks?”

“I’d say it would be cruel to tease me like that.” I told him.

“I’m not teasing.” He said “I booked the plane tickets this morning.”

“Shut up,” I said, not believing him “you’re full of shit.”

“I am not.” He said and grabbed his phone. After a few taps on his screen, he showed me the tickets. “We’re going to Scotland, England and Ireland.”

“No fucking way.” I breathed and looked at him with tears in my eyes. “Jared, I can’t even!”

“Happy anniversary baby.” He said with a kiss.


	2. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Dirty Talk
> 
> Ship: Dean Winchester x Female Character
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Dirty talk (um, duh), SLIGHT “Sir” kink, mentions of tentacle porn, dom/sub dynamics…..this is porn. Damn near no plot. Let’s just get that right.

“Dean?” She asked

“Hm?” Dean asked, not looking up from his laptop.

“I need your undivided attention for this one.” She told him. He shut his laptop, his eyebrows furrowed together with concern. He couldn’t help but notice how nice she looked; she wore a black dress with black heels and her hair looked slightly mussed.

“Something wrong?” He asked “anyone I need to kill?”

She laughed and said “No, I don’t think so.”

“Why does your hair look all crazy then?” He asked.

She sighed and sat down, taking her shoes off.

“Just got back from a date.” She told him.

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows up and down in spite of the pang of jealousy in his chest.

“Very nice.” He said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“No, not very nice.” She told him

“Why? What happened?” Dean asked.

“I mean he was nice, he opened the door, pulled out my chair, he paid even though I insisted on going Dutch.” She explained. The pang of jealousy grew more intense as she talked but he swallowed it down as she went on “So, one thing leads to another and we’re back at his place then, ya know, we’re about to do the deed.” The jealousy grew into anger as he imagined some douche bag with his paws all over her. Dean wanted to be the one taking her out, opening doors for her and pulling her chair out. “Then he asks me what I’m into and then I told him and he,” she bit her lip “I don’t know he shut down or got weirded out, so I ended up leaving.”

“What the hell?” Dean asked “what freaked him out that badly? Did you say tentacle porn or something?”

She laughed and said

“No, that’s you and there’s nothing wrong with tentacle porn.”

“Damn right.” He said with a smirk.

“I’m about to ask you a personal question and I need you not to judge me.” She said

Dean got up and walked over to her and said

“You know about me and tentacle porn okay? I’m the last one to judge anyone. You can tell me anything, what was it?”

She bit her lip

“What do you think about dirty talk?” She asked him.

He thought for a second before answering

“I like it,” he said “but I won’t do it if the other person isn’t into it. Why?”

“I just,” she thought, choosing her words carefully “I don’t know if it’s me or what.”

“How could it be you?” Dean asked

“Well,” She said “don’t laugh at me, but when I’m in bed, sometimes I get in a mood where I want a guy to talk dirty. I mean really dirty and some guys are so freaked by that.”

He’d be lying if he said her words didn’t shoot straight to his cock.

“Well how dirty are we talking?” Dean asked, swallowing. His cock started to swell at the thought of talking dirty to her.

She smiled weakly at him, her cheeks were tomato red.

“I mean, it isn’t weird for me, but maybe for other people it is?” She asked

“Come on Kiki,” he said, calling her by her nickname “out with it.”

She took a deep breath, scrunched her face up and let it spill

“I didn’t think being asked to be called “filthy slut” was too bad.” She quickly said. When he didn’t say anything, she cracked her eyes open and saw his eyebrows were up in his hair.

“Really?” He asked and she nodded

“Is it?” She asked, her heart pounding.

He shook his head and asked

“Why kind of guys are you going out with?”

“Guys I meet online.” She said

“And they can’t handle dirty talk?” He asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

“What?” She asked “He didn’t want to degrade me like that and another guy said he just didn’t do that.”

He chuckled and crossed the room and extended his hand to her. She took it and he tugged her into a standing position. He was drawn to his full height and rock hard, he shifted, his hand going up into her hair.

“You want dirty?” He asked and she nodded “say the word and you’ll get it.” She bit her lip, and nodded and he yanked on her hair, making her look at him “Answer me, slut.”

Her mouth formed an “O” shape and she quickly gathered herself as wetness pooled in her underwear.

“Yes,” she finally said “yes, I want dirty.”

He smashed his mouth into hers backing her up into a bookshelf. He nipped at her lips and pinned her hands above her head. He pushed her feet apart with his boot, slotting his thigh right between her legs.

“I’m about to show you what a real man can do.” He said, his eyes burning into hers “If it’s too much, say red. Got it?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly “Yes, I got it.”

“That’s what I thought.” He said, kissing her again. He possessed her mouth with his, licking her lips and sucking on her tongue before he said “Earn it, only filthy sluts get my cock.”

“Fuck.” She said as he released her wrists,

Slid his hands up her dress and ripped her panties off with one hand. He discarded the ruined lace and cotton before kissing her again.

“You want dirty talk?” He asked

“Yes,” she moaned “Fuck me Dean, like the whore I am.”

His jaw tensed, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. No other man was going to touch her ever again if he had his way, which he was good at getting.

“You’re not just any whore,” he snarled as he kissed her again “you’re MY whore.”

His words shot straight to her core, the words she’d always wanted to hear come out of his mouth. Belonging to Dean Winchester, the man she crushed on for longer than acceptable?

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Say it,” He commanded, rutting his leg against her bare sex “say you’re mine.”

“Fuck!” She cried, grinding back against his thigh, the denim creating the most delicious friction between them “I’m yours, fuck, I’m yours Dean!”

She rolled her hips into his thigh, her arousal leaving streaks on his jeans as she rode him, the fire between her legs rolling up her body, consuming her.

“Oh fuck me,” she begged “fuck me Dean please!”

“Tell me,” He said, strung out “Tell me what you want. Talk.”

“Fuck, I want you!” She yelled “I want that cock inside me.”

“What else?” He asked as he watched her ride his thigh “Tell me pretty girl, what do you want?”

“Fuck me!” She begged “Bend me over this table and fuck me like the little whore I am!”

“Oh fuck,” he said with a grin, watching her hips move faster “there you go, mh, fucking ride me.”

“I wanna-AH!-Dean please!” She begged as she rode him harder “I wanna come!! Please Dee!”

His nickname spurred him on as he clutched her face in his hands, his eyes seared into hers.

“Come,” He told her, his voice wrecked “you come for me right now.”

“Oh fuck, oh Dee!” She screamed and let go, gushing all over his thigh, her forehead slumped into his shoulder as she breathed hard. He basked in the feeling of her arousal soaking his jeans, the fact that she was slumped against him, breathing hard. He tugged her up by her hair, her cheeks were pink and her chest was heaving, she looked spent, her eyes were lust blown and she was shaking but there was still a fire lit in her eyes.

“Nowhere close to finished with you,” He said as she spun her around, slamming her chest on to one of the library tables “You soaked my pants, now soak my cock.”

“Yes sir, please!” She moaned as he snapped her hands behind her back, holding on to her hands as he unbuckled his belt.

“What was that?” He asked as his belt jingled.

“Yes sir,” she moaned “unless?”

“Sir is perfect, filthy slut” He told her as he seared a kiss on her lips. He bent her over the table again and pushed her skirt up. He pushed inside her from behind, not giving her time to adjust as he snapped his hips into her backside. He stretched her, further than she’d ever been.

“Gonna ruin you,” He gritted as his his flesh smacked hers “you’re gonna be mine, you hear me?”

“I want to!” She snarled back at him “I want to be yours, please Dean! Make me yours!”

He pushed her face into the wood as he mercilessly fucked her, her walls fluttering around him, his lap being soaked by her arousal.

“Say it,” he commanded “louder!”

“I wanna be yours!” She screamed as he smacked her ass.

“Louder!” He yelled.

“FUCK! I wanna be yours Dean!” She screamed “Ruin my pussy with your fat cock!”

He snapped his hips at a breakneck speed as he finished inside her with a groan, emptying into her womb with a groan. When they both stilled, he kissed he back of her neck.

“Still wanna be mine?” He asked, a note of hesitation in his voice.

“I do,” she said with a smile as she looked back at him “still want me?”

“I do.” He said as they lazily kissed


	3. Good Morning, Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Cunnilingus
> 
> Ship: Dean Winchester x Female Character (established)
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Oral sex (female receiving), fluff, smut, Dean being a sweetheart. All porn, zero plot.

Soft kisses on her shoulder is what brought her around to consciousness. She sighed without opening her eyes and could feel his mouth twitching up into a smile.

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” He said, his voice laden with sleep.

She hummed a greeting, her eyes still refusing to open as he kissed across her back to her other shoulder, his stubble deliciously scratching her skin.

“Mh, babe.” She moaned, twisting under the sheets.

“What?” He asked, sounding innocent “I’m just waking you up.”

She laughed as her eyes slowly cracked open, a pair of bottle green eyes looking back at her. His rough hand rolled over her bare back, his fingertips tracing her spine as he slowly smiled at her.

“Morning.” She greeted him as he kissed her forehead.

“You were talking in your sleep again.” He said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes as they fully opened and she rolled on to her back. He held her in his arms as she asked

“What did I say this time?”

“You kept saying my name,” he said and kissed the tip of her nose “and smiling.”

“Must’ve been a damn good dream.” She chided him as he kissed her neck.

“What this time?” He asked “You, me, the couch and a concert on tv?”

“Mhhhhh,” she moaned, as he caressed the spot between her neck and shoulder with his lips “I love when you say sweet things to me.”

“Like that beach in Florida?” He asked “After that ghoul hunt?”

“That one that had the place where you picked your own crab?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” he said, his teeth grazing the shell of her ear “with the bottomless margaritas.”

“Yes,” she breathed, her hands running over his strong shoulders, her fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his head “that one.”

“That’s what I thought.” he said with a smirk as she nuzzled her nose against his. He smiled as he worked his way down her neck again, kissing across her collar bone.

“Please say more nice things.” She said as she rolled her hips, his half hardened cock against the inside of her thigh. He tutted at her and said

“Be patient sweetness.” He said as he lifted his head and kissed her lips. When they parted, she nodded and he resumed kissing on her collar bone. “Spiked hot chocolate, spiked apple cider, spiked coffee.” He said as he kissed her skin.

“Mh, now I’m hungry.” She told him

“So am I.” He said, his kisses growing in passion.

“Let me get up and I’ll make us something to eat.” She told him.

He simply shook his head and said

“No, what I want to eat is,” he said as he slid down her body and down between her legs “right about,” he leaned forward and licked her cotton covered core “here.”

“Jesus.” she whimpered as he slid his hand up her thighs and hooked into her panties, pulling them down and off of her. He spread her legs wide, looked up at her and smirked.

“Perfect.” He said as he lowered his head.

At first she felt just his breath before he did anything, her spine tingled as he licked through her dampened folds.

“Fuck,” her moaned as she rolled her hips, her fingers sinking into his hair “oh god!”

He gripped her thighs, keeping them open as he flattened his tongue, licking her slit. His lips sealed over her clit, sucking it in between his lips. She cried out, clenching his brown locks in her fingers, moaning his name.

“I-fuck-Dean, Jesus Christ!” She yelled as his tongue flicked over her her clit, her hips thrusting upward to meet his strokes. He sank his tongue inside her, swirling and thrusting it inside her as she whined and moaned, tugging on his hair. Her voice was ragged and full of want as she cried for him.

“Dean, fuck, I’m-AH!” She yelled as she twisted. He calloused fingers worked her clit in languid circles as she let go of his hair and gripped the pillows, clawing at them as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her entrance. She let a loud sigh fall from her lips as she cried out loudly, her thighs snapping around his head. He let out a moan as he forced her legs open again, she thrust into his mouth, pleasure curling in her belly as she rode his tongue. She cried out as he bumped up against her clit one last time, she saw stars behind her eyes as she screamed his name, coming hard on his tongue.

After she fell apart, her skin felt electrified as he kissed back up her body and up to her mouth where she could taste herself on his plump mouth.

“Good morning sweetheart.” He said as they kissed.

“Fuck,” she moaned “Dean please, I need you, now.”

Fully hardened and with his cock resting just outside her waiting hole, he grinned.

“Need you too sweetheart.” He moaned as he kissed her sweetly. With one stroke, he had filled her up, both of the moaning. He laced his fingers through hers as he thrust in and out of her, their foreheads just barely touching.

“I love you,” He moaned “fuck, I love you.”

She kissed him hard as they met thrust for thrust.

“I love you too,” she told him “I love you so much.”

They heatedly kissed before he tucked his head into her shoulder, covering her skin with kisses and love bites. She moaned and twisted under him as he continued, one of his hands slipped from hers. He pressed two of his fingers into her clit, working it in circles that matched the pace he was thrusting. She cried out loudly, her free arm wrapping around his neck.

“God, oh fuck!” She moaned.

“Hold on baby,” he said and kissed her hard as she clamped down on him “oh fuck, you wanna come for me sweetheart?”

“Please!” She begged “fuck me hard Dean.”

He ignored her request and kept up his pace, drawing out a long orgasm from her as she threw her head back, screaming his name.

“That’s it,” he said, his voice ragged with lust “fuck, just like that pretty girl.”

She was weakened, her body felt boneless as he kept thrusting into her, his hips slowly picking up speed, barely giving her any recovery time before her third orgasm built up. She was a moaning, writhing mess as he chased his own release, a primal cry left his mouth as he finished deep inside her.

He pulled out and lay on his back beside her as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Wow,” she breathed “that was fucking amazing.”

He grinned as she rolled over, laying her head on his chest. He brushed the hair out of her eyes as he peppered her face with sweet kisses.

“You wanna lay here a little longer while I make us some coffee?” he asked

“Keep talking like that and we’ll go another round there handsome.” she told him.

He laughed and said

“Like I’m gonna complain about that.”


	4. I Can Wait Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Can Wait Forever
> 
> Square Filled: Lingerie
> 
> Ship: Solider!Dean Winchester x Arabella “Bella” Winchester
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit

_Another day without you with me_  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you’re gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever ~  _Simple Plan_

 

It had been 356 days, 2 hours and 21 minutes since the last time she had seen him, she realized as she looked over the days in her planner. She bit her lip and marked off the last day.

For the first few years, being a military wife had been without incident. She and her husband, Dean, worked on base at the infirmary. They’d met in college where she was studying to be a nurse and he was becoming a paramedic. They’d quickly hit it off, bonding over their mutual love of classic rock and cars. It seemed like before she knew it, they were engaged, then married and then had moved into a house on base together. Dean’s unit had been called to serve in Iraq at first for six months, then it was extended to a year which had been crushing for her. She missed him terribly and incessantly worried about him. But finally, FINALLY tomorrow, he’d be back in her arms once more.  

She barely slept the night before, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. She got up an hour before her alarm, made breakfast and coffee by herself for the last time. She checked on the meals, mostly his favorites, she had pre-made. When she was satisfied that everything was in order, she took a shower, scrubbing and shaving down everything. She took extra care when blow drying and flat ironing her hair and putting her makeup on. He had always said she looked better without it, but she knew he loved the way red lipstick looked on her. When she was ready, she grabbed her over night bag. They would stay his first night back at a hotel close to base, then would come home the next day. She drove Dean’s 1967 Impala, following behind her in-laws, whom she wouldn’t have made it through this deployment without.

  
  


As soon as they hopped out of their respective vehicles, Sam, Dean’s younger brother, was by her side. Dean had personally asked Sam to take care of her while he was gone. Sam felt a strong, brotherly affection toward his sister-in-law. She had been strong through the entire deployment, but some days, like holidays and birthdays were hard on her without her husband. Sam and his Dad, John, has been around to help her when her washing machine leaked and flooded the laundry room with suds and water. They had been there when her water heater went out and had even helped her keep Dean’s car in mint condition for him while he was gone.

“You ready?” Sam asked as he wrapped her into a big bear hug.

“Yes, as ready as I can be.” She said with a huge smile on her face. Arabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called, was a small girl, she barely came up to Sam’s chest. With long, auburn and blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a spit fire attitude, the entire family had quickly fallen in love with her, just as Dean had. She was wearing jeans tucked into a pair of boots with a t-shirt that read “Dean’s Girl” on the front and “Winchester 2” on the back. John, his wife Mary, and Sam all filed into the gym where the soldiers would be released to their families in precisely forty five minutes.

  
  


Once inside, Bella introduced her in-laws to a couple of the other military wives whose husbands were also in Dean’s unit. They had bonded over their shared experiences of not having their significant others around and the ins and outs of being military wives.

“It’s so nice to put faces with names.” Mary commented as she handed Bella a water bottle.

“I’m glad you guys got to meet them,” Bella told her “without you guys and them, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to handle this.”

Mary gave her a one armed hug.

“Dean’s lucky you know?” Mary asked “I’m so glad he has you in his life.”

  
  


After mingling around for a while, the families were told to sit in the bleachers as the unit was on their way. Everyone gave excited cheers as they filed into their seats. Bella was sitting between Mary and Sam, practically bouncing with anticipation. They heard the buses pull up and everyone let out another shout of excitement. After what seemed like an eternity, the unit filed in and the gym filled with shouts and people calling their loved one’s name. Once the soldiers all lined up, Bella desperately searched for Dean.

“I don’t see him,” she said frantically to Sam “where is he?”

Sam’s eyes raked over the crowd and his eyes finally settled on his brother.

“Third row,” Sam told her, “dead center.”

Her eyes quickly searched for the place Sam had said and her heart stopped. There he was, standing at attention with his fellow soldiers, a huge smile on his face as their eyes met. She felt like her smile would break her face because he was grinning so wide. Finally, the soldiers were dismissed and loved ones surged forward to get to their solider. Sam helped Bella elbow her way through the throng of people until she heard a voice yell

“BELLA!”

She turned to her left and there he was. He was grinning, looked like he had gained ten pounds of muscle, bearded and tired as hell, but there he was. She cried out, excitedly and ran forward, crying and jumping into his arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her back while he buried his other hand into her soft hair.

“Oh sweetie,” he said “I missed you so much.”

She sobbed into his shoulder as she gripped him tightly. She feverishly kissed him, his facial hair scratching her lips. He tasted the exact same, like spearmint gum and his own unique taste.

“Don’t cry sweetheart,” he said moving her hair out of her face “I’m home, I’m right here.”

She couldn’t form words, everything she had held back while he was gone came rushing forward. He was finally home, in one piece and in her arms once more.

“I love you,” She told him “I love you so much Dean.”

“I know sweetheart, I know. I love you too.” He said as he set her down to get a good look at her. She looked thinner than she had when he left, but she looked more beautiful in person than she did on a screen he’d been staring at for nearly a year.

  
  


Dean held her hand as he greeted his parents and brother who were in tears with happiness to see him.

“Are you feeling up to dinner?” Mary asked Dean, who nodded.

“God yes, but I’ve gotta get my bag and change out of this uniform.” he said and looked down at Bella, smiling.

“Go get what you need,” she told him “I have a bag with some of your clothes in it in the car.”

He simply grinned and kissed her forehead. He wouldn’t say it in front of his family, but she knew how much the forethought meant to him. Dean quickly collected his things and then walked with Bella to his beloved car.

“Oh Baby,” he said when he saw her “I’m so sorry, I’ll never leave you again.”

Bella laughed as they climbed into the car and he kissed her.

“I know,” he said and bit his lip “this probably wasn’t how you pictured me coming home.”

She shook her head and kissed him again

“Honey, it’s fine.” she told him “but I DO expect your full and undivided attention this evening.”

His eyes twinkled as he gave her a panty melting smirk. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

“Yes ma'am.” he told her. Dean decided then that changing his clothes could wait, he just wanted to be with his family at the moment, so they drove straight to the restaurant. Dean sat with his hand on Bella’s knee through the whole meal, he couldn’t get over how gorgeous she looked in person after not seeing her for nearly a year. While the family talked, Bella had both arms wrapped around one of Dean’s arms, just taking him in. His hair looked a little lighter from being in the sun and he was more tan, which only brought out the freckles on his face that she adored. During a break in the conversation, she looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

“What?” he asked

“I love you.” she told him

“love you too babe.” he said and kissed her forehead.  

Once they left dinner, Dean drove his beloved car to the hotel room they’d be staying in for the night. Once they headed upstairs and the door was closed, they couldn’t keep their hands off one another. He pinned her to the door and attacked her mouth with kisses.

“That screen didn’t do you any justice sweetheart,” he growled “you’re even more beautiful in person.”

“Babe,” she breathed, her fingers digging into his shoulders “oh god, that feels amazing.”

“Gotta have you sweetie,” he said between kisses “I want you so badly.”

“You need a shower first,” she told him “no offense but you smell and not good.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled back from her before realizing she was right.

“Yeah, Sorry.” He said with a shrug.

“It’s okay, I get it.” She said with a smile “I even brought the fancy shampoo you like.”

“Mh,” he said, biting his lip “does this mean you’ll be joining me?”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.” She told him with a grin.

Once they were in the bathroom with the shower running and had stripped down to their underwear, Bella was running a brush through her hair when Dean came up behind her, one hand on her hip and the other sliding into her bra.

“Baaabe!” She moaned as he pulled at her nipple, making it strain against the fabric of her bra.

“What?” He asked, his cock pressing into her backside “Am I distracting you?”

“In the best way.” She told him as she put her brush to the side.

“Here,” He said and unhooked her bra “I’ll help.”

“Thank you.” She said and looked at him in the mirror. They made eye contact as he wrapped his arms around her. She put her bra to the side as he kissed along her shoulder, biting the tattoo on her shoulder blade and making her moan loudly.

“Dean, oh fuck, Dean.” She moaned.

“Mh,” he moaned “fuck that sounds way better in person than over the phone.”

He spun her around and kissed her hard as she shimmied out of her panties, casting them to the side as he ran his hands all over her body. “You feel so good sweetheart.” He told her “so fucking good, god I missed you.”

“Show me how much you missed me.” She told him.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, both of his hands taking her wrists above her head. He kissed down her chest, his tongue flicking over her nipples as she moaned loudly. He let go of her wrists as he sank to his knees, kissing down her body and leaving little love bites on her skin. He held her hip with one hand while he used his other fingers to open her lower lips so he could have better access to her. He licked through her folds and let is tongue lazily graze over her clit as he pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned at the sudden invasion but she responded by opening her legs more so he could have more room to work.

“Babe, oh babe!” She moaned as he easily slid his fingers in and out of her. She hadn’t felt this full in nearly a year, her fingers were no match for his thick ones, nor did her fingers feel as good as his did. Buried knuckle deep in her, He lapped his tongue over her clit as she moaned and twisted, arching her back as he slide his free hand up her body to knead her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers as she whined, moving her hips in sync with the thrust of his fingers. The pressure in her lower belly built up fast and before she could warn him, she let go with a lust filled cry. Without warning, he stood and told her

“Bend over.”

She nodded and did as she was told, bending over the counter, her center and ass completely bared to him. He pushed her feet further apart with his foot before stripping out of his boxers and pushing into her from behind in one stroke. They both moaned; phone and video chat had been nice but having your loved one in the most intimate way, in person after they’d been gone for so long, was something totally different. Buried deep inside her was way more satisfying than imagining it and using his hand. Her walls fluttered as she moaned and he held her hips steady in his hands. The sound of their moans and skin hitting skin echoed in the bathroom as she bent down, her hands touching the floor near her feet. With her ass high in the air, he moaned, watching her skin ripple.

“Fuck, look at you.” He said, impressed by her flexibility “on your knees sweetheart.”

She got on her hands and knees as he did the same, bending over her back and biting her ear.

“You like being all bent up for me?” He cooed in her ear.

“Yes, I love it, oh fuck babe, you feel so good!” She responded and turned her head to kiss him. He obliged and then pounded into her from behind. “Fuck Dean, oh fuck!” She cried “Feels so good!”

He tried his best to hold back so he could pleasure her more, but it was all too much for him to hold on.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He gritted as he felt her clench around him.

“Come, that’s it, come for me.” She told him as he let go, filling her with his load.

  
  


Once they were in the shower, she helped scrub his back and massaged his scalp just the way he liked while he rubbed her shoulders and held her slick body close. When they were done, she banished him from the bathroom, saying she had a surprise for him. Not sure what to do, he pulled his underwear and a plain shirt on and settled into bed. He flipped through his phone while he waited, answering a couple of texts from his buddies until he heard the bathroom door open.

She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and a dark red negligee that had a long split up the leg. His eyes popped in surprise as she sauntered over to him.

“Welcome home,” She said as she crawled on to the bed, coming closer to him “Sergeant Winchester.”

He swallowed, unable to form words as she got closer. A smile formed on his face as her lips barely brushed his.

“You like?” She asked sweetly as they kissed.

“Like?” He asked “like is an understatement for what this does for me.” He said, picking up the hem of the outfit. It showed off her thick thighs, ample backside and clung to her chest in all the right places. She gently grabbed him by the dog tags and kissed him deeply.

“What am I gonna do with you?” She asked as she kissed him “Should I let you fuck my throat this time or do you want my pussy again?”

“Fuck sweetheart,” he moaned “you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

“Or should I tie you up and do whatever I want with you?” She asked him.

“Maybe I’ll tie you up,” he answered “and eat that sweet little pussy until you beg me to fuck you.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She asked, her hands roaming over his chest and shoulders “Having your way with me?”

“Damn right baby,” he told her “I’m gonna fuck you right into this mattress until you scream for me.”

She pulled back and grinned at him, he pulled her into his lap as he slid his hands up and down her thighs.

“Missed this so much,” he said as he looked her up and down “having you right here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to grind her bare sex on him “no matter how long you’re gone, I’ll wait for you.”

He moaned as he started to harden under her core.

“I love you,” she breathed, getting herself worked up “I love you so much.”

“Fuck,” he moaned as he kissed over the swell of her breasts “I love you too.”

The straps of the dress fell down, leaving her collar bone and shoulders bare as she stroked her core along his ridged cock. He nuzzled his face into her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, the thick, brown locks felt the exact same as they had when he left.

“Babe,” she moaned “want you, want you so badly.”

He pushed his underwear down and she reached for the hem of the dress before he pushed her hand away.

“Leave it,” He told her “wanna see you come in this.”

She nodded and he took his cock into his hand, lining it up with her waiting hole. She sank down on top of him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“You gonna ride me sweetheart?” He asked and she nodded.

“I’m gonna ride you so good.” She told him as she kissed him. He smacked her behind and she yelped which only made her ride him harder.

“That’s it sweetie,” he moaned into her skin “ah, you feel so good baby.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, riding him for all he was worth as he buried his face in her chest. He pushed the cups of the negligee down, her pink nipples spilling out of the fabric as he started to suck and lick over them.

“Dean!” She yelled as she moaned “oh, like that! Please like that!”

He slid his tongue in her mouth as he hands fondled her breasts cupping and kneading them in his hands. She bit her lip and tugged on his hair, making him look up at her. His green eyes bore into hers as he struggled to gain control of his own body. For the first time in a long time, he gave up. He surrendered to her touch, knowing she’d never hurt him. She loved him and he knew it deep down.

“Fuck baby,” he moaned as he kissed between her breasts “gonna come!”

“Fill me up handsome,” she said as she maids him lift his head up “Come deep inside me.”

His hips lost all sense of where he was, he fucked harder into her, and finally he finished deep in her.


	5. Double the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Double Penetration
> 
> Ship: Jensen Ackles x OFC x Jared Padalecki
> 
> Rating: M for Mature. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, no disrespect is meant toward Gen or Danneel because I love them both!
> 
> Tags: double penetration, smut, oral (female and male receiving), threesome (no J2 action), fluff, feels, single!Jared, Single!Jensen.

Staring up and the night sky after a long day was the perfect way to relax; especially in the hot tub. Working on the show, Supernatural, was fun and fast paced, so was going to the conventions, but finally, I had a break and decided to go up to a house I owned in the mountains and had invited my co-stars, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles with me. The house was big enough where we could each have our own space but could still spend time together.

“Hey,” a baritone voice said, bringing me back to earth, when I looked, I saw Jensen poking his head out of the door that lead to the living room “you look relaxed.”

“Because I am.” I told him with a smirk and held up my glass of wine, to which he smiled.

“Want some company?” He asked, almost sounding shy.

“I’d love some.” I said with a smirk. He walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him, already carrying a towel, a drink and wearing his swim trunks. “Doesn’t look like you were gonna take no for an answer.” I said with a laugh.

“I heard the hot tub start up and it was damn near calling my name.” He confessed as he set his towel to the side and climbed in, his body sinking below the bubbling water as he let out an involuntary sigh. “Oh that’s good.” He said as the jets hit his sore back and legs.

“Right?” I asked “Not a bad way to cap off the week.” I took a sip of my drink and he did the same thing, nodding at me.

“Not bad at all.” He said, setting his drink to the side. I crossed the hot tub and straddled his lap and his hands rested on my waist.

“Are you sure we should-?” He started and I cut him off, kissing his perfect mouth. He seemed hesitant at first, like he didn’t want to kiss me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I pulled back and studied his face. He bit his lip and sighed; we’d had a friends with benefits thing for a long time, which had started after I’d worked on a few episodes of Supernatural as a PA. We were both looking to get off and with no prospects for either of us, we turned to one another. I’d danced around how I felt about him for a long time; he was genuinely one of the nicest people I’d ever met. He was a Southern gentleman through and through, but with our arrangement going so well, I decided to leave my feelings out of it and take it for what it was; sex with a hot guy pretty much whenever I wanted.

“We have our thing,” he said “and our thing is awesome, but something’s been bothering me and I don’t want to wreck what we have.”

“I don’t see how this would wreck anything.” I told him, initially confused.

He bit his lip and finally sighed.

“I heard you talking in your sleep last time we slept together,” he said “and I heard you say-”

As if on command, the door opened as I crawled off of Jensen’s lap. Standing there was Jared Padalecki. I grinned as my stomach did a flip; I’d always had a crush on Jared. Tall, dark and handsome with a goofy sense of humor, there was no way you could be around Jared and not feel like you were in the presence of sunshine.

“Damn, you started without me!” He said, seeing Jensen and I in the hot tub.

“Get your suit on and join us, silly goose!” I exclaimed, my face pink.

Jared gave me a heart stopping grin, made an about face and went back into the house.

“He didn’t see us?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t think so,” I told him “but what difference does it make?”

Jensen sighed and took a sip of his drink.

“I heard you say his name and smile,” he said, his face twinging “that’s all.”

“What?” I asked, shocked.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then said

“Look, it’s not exactly a secret that you have a crush on him.”

I blushed even deeper and bit my lip.

“Jense-” I started but he held up a hand.

“I’m not mad,” he insisted “jealous? Yes.”

I blinked and then his words sank in.

“Jealous? You and I are sleeping together, how can you be jealous?” I asked.

Jensen sighed again and took a long pull from his drink.

“I know what we have isn’t exclusive, but, I don’t know, just seeing the way you two interact makes me a little mad.” he said, looking ashamed.

“But why?” I asked

“Because I want to be with you like that,” he said in a low tone as he finished his drink “making you laugh and all that shit.”

I stared at him as the door re-opened and Jared came out side wearing his swim trunks, showing off his chiseled chest and stomach and carrying a cooler full of refills for all of us. Once he was settled in the hot tub, we were all joking and laughing as we kept drinking, which then turned into the game Never Have I Ever. After a few tame questions, Jared launched into the nitty gritty.

“Never have I ever,” Jared said “hooked up on set.”

Jensen and I both drank as Jared laughed

“Both of you? Really?” He said.

“Hey, sometimes a girl gets and itch!” I said defensively. Then it was my turn and said “I’m tattling on myself for this one, but, never have I ever had a crush on a friend.” All three of us drank and I nearly spit out my alcohol. “Seriously? ALL of us?”

“Who’s your crush?” Jared asked Jensen, who immediately turned red.

“Nope, not telling.” he quickly answered.

“Oh come on!” I exclaimed “I just tattled on myself, cough it up Ackles!”

He chuckled and said

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

I was just drunk enough not to be nervous or care about the repercussions of my words.

“You two.” I said and took another drink. They both blinked at me, then looked at each other as I grinned  “What?” I asked

Jared opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before taking another pull from his drink.

“I mean,” he said “I knew about you and him-”

“You TOLD him?!” I asked Jensen.

“No!” Jensen insisted “I didn’t, I swear.”

Jared gave both of us a bitchy look and said

“I figured it out a long time ago, I went looking for you,” he motioned to Jensen “and when I couldn’t find you, I checked her trailer and heard you two.”

“How long have you known?” Jensen asked.

“A few months,” Jared told him “I never said anything because I figured if you wanted everyone to know, you would’ve said something.” Jensen and I looked at each other, then at him, and back at each other again. “So imagine how shocked I am to hear you have a crush on both of us.” Jared told me.

I nodded, my cheeks going pink again

“What’s not to like?” I asked “I mean, honestly.”

They were both smiling now, the cat was out of the bag and no one was angry. Feeling bold by this new reassurance, I put my drink to the side and crossed the hot tub, standing in front of Jared. He opened his arms to me and I climbed into his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck.

“Never have I ever,” I said “kissed Jared Padalecki.”

Jared laughed and I cut him off by kissing his lips. The feeling was different from kissing Jensen; kissing him felt natural and loving, like coming home to a warm and familiar blanket. Kissing Jared felt like the spark of passion that threatened to turn into flames. His mouth was needy, his tongue brushed over my lip as I opened up my mouth and let him in, sighing into his mouth. His hands held my waist while I felt another pair of hands slide up my back, Jensen’s mouth found my pulse point and sucked on it while Jared sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, giving me a love bite. I cried out; they were both making me feel incredible. I’d never felt this alive and turned on ever before. Jensen nibbled on the shell of my ear while Jared kissed my collar bone.

“You want something from us?” Jensen asked as he kissed my lips.

“I want,” I told him as he caressed my back, his fingers hovering over the straps of my bikini top “both, both of you.” I moaned. His tongue slid in my mouth as I felt Jared growl against my skin.

“You’re sure?” He asked “I mean, I will if you’re both okay with it.”

Jensen pulled back, looking at me with adoration in his eyes. He then nodded at Jared

“As long as she’s okay, I am.” He told his best friend.

I felt myself shyly nod and bite my lip.

“I’m okay.” I assured both of them “Really.”

“You wanna go get changed and meet us in your bed?” Jared asked, turning my face to his.

“I’d like that.” I told him.

  
  


After a quick shower, I realized neither of the guys had made it to my room yet. I took the opportunity to tidy up and slip into a matching lingerie set I’d picked up for the weekend, in case Jensen was in a mood. The pale pink fabric and grey lace against my skin made me feel sexy and confident. I tied the sash of my robe around my waist and waited.

  
  


A few moments later, both guys entered my room at the same time, holding drinks and wearing their pajamas. Jensen handed me a glass and I took a sip; the pleasant, buttery taste of whiskey went down my throat without a burning sensation, which I appreciated. Both men sat on the bed and Jared was the first to speak.

“You’re sure about this?” He asked and I nodded

“I absolutely am,” I told him “I want both of you so badly that it isn’t funny.”

“I just wanna make sure you’re gonna be okay.” Jared said, his hazel eyes blinking. He looked full of lust and apprehension at the same time.

“If I’m not, I’ll use my safe word, “Journey.”” I told him. He smirked as I crawled toward him, and he shook his head.

“Jensen first,” he insisted “I want to watch you.”

Jensen laid back against the pillows as I went over to him, he pulled me so I was straddling his lap. He smoothed my hair and kissed me tenderly. I let my hands roam over his chest and arms as we kissed. He untied my robe and pushed it down my shoulders, showing off my lingerie set. I heard Jared inhale sharply and I turned my attention to him.

“Like what you see?” I asked as Jensen kissed my neck. Jared nodded and I stretched my hand out to take his, which he accepted. I let out a moan as Jensen sucked on my neck, his tongue gently lapping against my skin. Jensen sat up, gripping the flesh of my ass hard and pressing me up against his hardened length. Another elicit moan left my mouth as I squeezed Jared’s fingers in mine.

“Jensen,” I breathed as we kissed “mh, Jensen.”

“Fuck,” he said, breaking our kiss “I love it when you say my name like that.” I smiled as he rolled me on to my back, he was now on top of me and Jared was next to me. “I’m not going to be the only one having fun,” Jensen said as he looked up at Jared “touch her, she doesn’t bite unless you want her to.”

Jared chuckled and kissed me as Jensen laid down between my legs, kissing my tummy and letting his hands drift down my sides. Jared kissed me as he wound his fingers into my hair. I moaned, gripping his tanned shoulders. He kissed me like I was made of glass, very sweetly and gently.

“You can kiss me harder,” I told him “I won’t break, I promise.”

To this, Jared nodded and kissed me harder this time as I moaned. Jensen was kissing along my waistband and holding my hips in place. I rolled my hips up to meet his face and I could feel him smirking against my skin.

“Someone’s eager.” He commented as he slid my panties down and off of me. I propped my legs up on his shoulders and looked down at him. He hooked his arms around my legs, his hands holding my thighs open.

“So beautiful.” He murmured before ducking his head down and sucking my clit into his mouth. I cried out, my back arching as Jared palmed both of my breasts.

Jensen dipped the tip of his tongue into me and I moaned over louder. Jared took this opportunity to unhook my bra and slide it off of me. He held my breasts in his hands, his thumbs flicking over my nipples as Jensen flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe up my sex. I saw stars as they kept this up, making me twist under them, I moaned as Jared’s tongue replaced his thumbs, he generously stroked the hardened nubs with his long tongue as my hips bucked into Jensen’s face. He gently pinned me down as he licked me over and over, making me cry out for him and Jared as Jared’s mouth explored my body, licking and nipping in any bit of flesh he could get to.

“I just-ah fuck-gonna-AH!” I cried out as I twisted under them, every nerve in my body throbbing with the need to come. Jared kissed my mouth while Jensen opened my lower lips to get better access to me. He wound his sinfully long tongue through my folds while Jared gripped my breasts and kissed me hard.

I moaned loudly and let go, crying for both of them as both men tightened their grip on me.

“Jense, Jare,” I moaned as I came down. I felt like I was high and drunk all that then same time as Jared sweetly kissed me and then Jensen did the same thing. I could tasted myself on Jensen’s mouth.

“What do you want next?” Jensen asked me. I looked at him and then at Jared, who was licking his lips, which made me smile.

“I think someone else wants a taste too.” I said and winked at Jared, who nodded. My pussy fluttered with anticipation as he and Jensen switched places. I make quick work of Jensen’s pants and underwear, discarding them as I got on all fours with Jared between my legs and me between Jensen’s. I slowly jerked him back and forth as he moaned, his head resting on the pillows. Jared used his fingers to spread me open and give me short, broad licks with his flattened tongue as I moaned. Jensen looked up and watched me, the salty taste of pre-cum on my tongue as I licked his length before taking him deep into my mouth. I started bobbing my head up and down while Jared sucked on my clit, his perfect mouth sealing over it and making me moan loudly. The vibrations made Jensen squirm as my nose touched his stomach.

“Fuck,” he moaned, his hands fisting into my hair “just like that.”

I held Jensen’s hips as he slowly started to fuck my throat, I felt Jared glide two fingers through my slick and then gently push them inside me. I moaned as he moved his fingers in time with Jensen’s hips. Every bit of me seemed to be moving, I thrust my hips into Jared’s fingers while my head bobbed on Jensen’s cock. Both of them where letting out moans and sighs that mixed with mine as they picked up speed. I could feel my second orgasm coming as I moaned louder. Jensen quickly pulled out of my mouth and made me look at him, tilting my face up.

“I wanna see you come for him.” he told me, his green eyes were so lust blown, they were nearly black. I nodded as Jared pushed me up right, my entire body on display for both of them as I rode Jared’s face. I let my hands roam all over my body as my orgasm built.

“Oh my fucking-AH!” I yelled, my hips moving faster as Jared hooked his fingers just so inside me. Shook as I came, crying out loudly and incoherently. Jensen gently laid me down on the bed as Jared came out from under me, grinning as he cleaned up his face.

“You taste so good.” he told me, making me grin.

“Fuck me,” I breathed and kissed Jensen “both of you.”

“Where?” Jensen asked as he kissed me back. I looked at Jared who was crawling on top of me and kissing my belly, his cock brushing the inside of my thigh.

“Jared, you get behind me,” I said, breathing hard as I sat up and kissed him “Jensen, you get in front of me.”

“Both at the same time?” Jared chuckled, his lips brushing over my bare shoulder as I nodded.

“Please?” I asked with a playful pout.

“No need for that.” Jensen said, booping the tip of my nose as he kissed me. I reached into my beside table and handed Jared the bottle of lube that I kept there. I heard him pop the plastic cap as Jensen and I kissed. “Gotta relax remember?” he reminded me and I nodded.

“I’ll be gentle,” Jared assured me as he turned my head to his. Jensen kissed down my chest as Jared asked “Do you trust me?” I nodded as Jensen’s tongue circled my nipple and I gasped. “That’s it,” Jared encouraged me “just give into him.” I nodded and Jared started kissing all over my shoulder blades and the back of my neck, biting it as Jensen sucked my nipples. Jared dipped his fingers inside me and collected some of my slick on his fingers. I watched as he spread it and the lube down his shaft, his eyes hungry for me. I nodded and turned my head to Jensen, who easily slid inside me, moaning into my chest as he did. He slowly started to move his hips as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Jared’s hands rolled down my spine as he spread my ass open. I felt the head of his cock nudge against my tight hole as he turned my face to his. We kissed as he started to slide inside me while Jensen held my hips tightly.

“Relax,” he told me in a husky voice “we’ve got you sweetheart.”

Jared’s tongue moved over mine as I felt their hands running all over my body, seeming to cover every inch of bare skin. My body slowly melted between them, one of my hands winding its way into Jared’s hair while he started to fill up my ass.

“That’s it,” he moaned into my mouth “you’re doing so good.”

I gasped as he passed through the tight ring of muscle and Jensen stopped, letting me adjust to having both of them inside me; I’d never felt so full and pleasured in my life. Sooner than I expected, both of them were fully inside me and began to move. I cried out, my nails digging into Jensen’s shoulder while I tugged on Jared’s long hair. Both men moaned and picked up the pace, I laid my head back against Jared’s shoulder, his hands squeezed my hips while Jensen cupped my breasts in his hands and sucked on my nipples. The white hot pleasure that coursed through my veins was unlike anything I had ever experienced, having both of them moaning, calling my name and worshiping my body as they fucked me made me feel like a goddess. Jared kissed me as his fingers dug into my hips, leaving bruises I’d wear with pride while Jensen sucked on my pulse point, making me squirm between them. I called out for both of them as they both his their stride, fucking me between them as I held on.

“I’m, I’m-fuck!-I’m gonna!” I struggled to form the words as their skin slapped against mine.

“Come,” Jared rasped in my ear and tugged on my hair, fiercely kissing me “come for us.”

The coil in my belly snapped as I came, the orgasm ripping through me so hard that my vision went white for a second. Another quickly built up as Jensen kissed me, grunting into my mouth.

“You want me to come in you?” he asked “Fill your pretty pussy up with my come?”

“I’m about to fill up this hot ass.” Jared said as I moaned between them, barely holding myself up.

“Tell us what you want.” Jensen commanded, my legs feeling like Jell-O. I felt Jared smack a hand across my ass and I cried out.

“Oh fuck me!” I moaned “Fill me up, please!”

“You’re gonna feel us for days,” Jared told me as I gripped his locks tightly “you hear me?”

“Yes,” I cried, tears welling in my vision “oh fuck, fuck me!”

I felt Jensen come first, he cried out into my chest as he fucked deep into me, filling my womb with his come. Jared was right behind him, I could feel him let go in my ass with a lust filled roar. Once they pulled out of me, Jared eased me on to the bed and Jensen put a pillow under my head as tears escaped my eyes.

“You okay?” Jensen asked, sounding alarmed as he wiped my tears away. I could barely nod as I caught my breath, my body shaking hard. I’d had plenty of orgasms, but four mind blowing ones in a row had to be some kind of a record. Jared covered me with a sheet and then they got up to get themselves cleaned. I closed my eyes, hearing them shuffle around and after a little bit, I felt someone gently push my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw both of them smiling at me, wearing their t-shirts and boxers.

“Roll on you back,” Jensen told me “we’ll clean you up.”

I moaned and nodded as I complied with his request. Jared cleaned me up with a warm wash cloth as Jensen pushed my hair out of my face.

“You did so well,” he told me as he gently kissed my swollen lips “so fucking well, didn’t she?”

Jared nodded

“That’s the best sex I’ve had in months.” he said.


	6. Use Your Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Foodplay
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: foodplay, SMUT, Dean’s 40th’s birthday, a surprise at the end.

 

It hadn’t taken a lot of convincing to get Sam out of the bunker.

“Hey,” She said “so Dean’s birthday is coming up and I was gonna see if I could borrow the bunker for the night?”

“Say no more,” Sam said “after last year, I don’t wanna know what you have planned for his fortieth.”

“You’re a gentleman and a scholar Sam Winchester!” She called over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the library.

  
  


After celebrating Dean’s birthday with Sam, Jack and Castiel, she cleared the bunker while Dean was putting away the presents he had received that day. When he returned to the kitchen, he found her alone and sitting on the counter.

“Where’d everyone go?” He asked as he looked around “I thought the party was just getting started.”

“Oh it is,” she told him “for you.” He raised an eyebrow as she grinned. “Remember this morning when I said your present wasn’t exactly family friendly?” She asked and he nodded as he walked closer. She held up a jar of hot fudge and a spoon. “Happy birthday.” She told him.

“What’s this going on?” He asked and looked around, not seeing any ice cream or pie to drizzle it on. She held the jar and spoon in one hand and pulled him close with her free hand.

“Use your imagination handsome.” She told him and planted sweet kisses on his neck, making him moan.

“Mh sweetheart,” he growled as she sucked on his pulse point “fuck, that feels good.” He braced himself by placing his palms flat on the counter near her hips. She quickly opened the jar; the warm, chocolate scent filling his nose as she dipped the tip of the spoon into the warm fudge. She scraped the back of the spoon on the lip of the jar and then drew a line of hot fudge on Dean’s neck, making him gasp.

“Oops,” She said in an innocent tone “looks like I made a mess that I have to clean up.”

“Yes you did.” Dean said and she smirked. She sat the jar and spoon to the side and began licking and sucking all of the chocolate off of his neck, making him grasp her hips tightly.

“Fuck,” he moaned as she cleaned the last bit of chocolate off his neck “sweetheart, you keep that up and I’m gonna have to have you right here.”

“Everyone’s gone.” She told him, making him look at her “I kicked them all out so we could celebrate properly.”

“You freed up the bunker just for me?” He asked and kissed her.

“It’s not every day my man turns forty and I wanted to do a special celebration, just the two of us.” She told him, kissing her was like eating a chocolate bar.

“Do I get to try it on you?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“You can do,” she told him as she handed him the spoon and jar “whatever you want, birthday boy.”

“It should be my fortieth birthday every day.” He declared as he repeated her motion of dipping the spoon into the chocolate. He drew a squiggled line down the side of her neck and then lapped it up, kissing her skin and making her moan.

“Dean,” she sighed quietly “mh, babe, that feels good!”

He licked his lips and suddenly had an idea.

“Stay here.” He said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and he walked over to to freezer and pulled out a pint of vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream that she kept in the freezer. He walked over, holding it up and she grinned.

“I like the way you think.” She told him as he popped the top off of the ice cream and grabbed another spoon. He was sweet at first, feeding her a little bit of ice cream before smudging some on her lips and making her laugh.

“Uh oh,” he said “gotta clean that up.”

He leaned in and heatedly kissed her, the remnants quickly filling his mouth with a pleasant mix of vanilla and her own unique taste.

“Lay back for me.” He told her when the kiss ended.

She nodded and complied, stretching across the counter. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall open, showing off her lacy black bra. He let out a primal growl and ran his hands all over her partially naked torso. He bit his lip and couldn’t help but grin.

“What’s got you smiling so much?” She asked, her hands roaming over his.

“Thinking about how lucky I am,” he told her “this is the best birthday ever.”

“And to think this isn’t even your present.” She told him with a grin that matched his.

He raised an eyebrow and asked “It isn’t?”

“Nope,” She told him “you’ll get your present a little later.”

“Well in that case,” he said as he took a little ice cream on to the spoon and dropped a little on to her chest and belly “I’m just gonna have my fun then.”

She laughed as he sucked the dots of ice cream off her skin, his warm mouth providing such a delicious combination with the cold. His beard scratched her as his tongue laved over her skin, making her moan loudly.

“Fuck Dean.” she breathed.

He switched to the hot fudge, drawing a line of it over her cleavage. He went to town, licking and sucking on her skin until she was squirming under him.

“Babe, please I want you so badly.” She told him.

“Mh,” he growled, his fingers digging into her hips “you know how much I love when you beg.”

She wriggled out of her shirt and unhooked her bra as he watched, licking his lips as the fabric was discarded and she sat up. She bit her lip, looking at him and he took her in.

“Fuck.” he breathed as she pulled her close and kissed her hard, his hands holding her face as he planted deep kisses on her mouth. “You’re awesome, you know that?” He asked as he pulled back, his eyes gleaming. She smiled and kissed him again as she pushed his flannel down and off of him. Once it hit the floor, he tugged his black t-shirt off and flung it to the side as they kissed. She slid her hands up and down his back as he held her thighs open, squeezing her flesh through her jeans. She quickly grabbed the ice cream and the spoon, then fed him a little bit before drizzling some on his pectoral muscle, right where his anti-possession tattoo was. She let her tongue slide along his flesh, occasionally sucking on him as he moaned.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he growled as she finished up “I swear.”

“You wanna try it on me?” She asked him and handed him the pint and the spoon.

“Hell yeah.” He said and pushed her hair over her shoulder. He used the spoon to draw a line of ice cream from her collar bone down to her chest, the cold metal making her nipple instantly harden. He started where the spoon had stopped, he licked the ice cream off. The hardened bud pressed into his mouth as he let his tongue stroke her skin.

“Ohhh fuck,” she breathed as he repeated this motion on her other breast and she writhed against him “fuck me, oh my god, please fuck me.” She begged.

She felt him smile against her skin and he yanked her off the counter. He spun her around and bent her over, his hardened length rutting against her backside as she squirmed against him.

“Dean, please!” She yelled as he made quick work of both of their pants, yanking hers down to her ankles and doing the same with his as he immediately slid inside her, both of them moaning loudly. Dean took his time, building her orgasm slowly until he couldn’t take it any more. Her walls fluttered around him as he stroked every inch inside her, making both of them cry out as he tightened his grip on her hips.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned “you take me so well sweet girl, you hungry for my dick there sweetheart?”

“Yes!” She yelled “Fuck, that feels amazing!”

Every stroke, every thrust built her up higher and higher until they were both moaning each other’s names. When they reached their mutual climax, they quickly zipped up and then sank to the floor, her in his lap as they caught their breath. Soon enough, they were taking turns feeding each other partially melted ice cream and laughing at how much of a mess they were making.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He finally said and stood up, cradling her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. She set the ice cream down on the counter and he carried her to the bathroom where they shared a shower.

  
  


Once they were cleaned up, they decided to watch a movie in bed. They settled on a cheesy rom-com and after twenty minute into it Dean picked his head up from her chest.

“If the ice cream thing wasn’t my present, what is?” He asked.

“What? You want it now?” She asked and he nodded, kissing her.

“You always give the best gifts.” He said, a sleepy and content grin on his face.

“You gotta let me up then, I had to hide it.” She told him.

He reluctantly let her get up and she wandered into the closet, pulled a beautifully wrapped box out and handed it to him. He sat up and paused the movie, then shook the book sized parcel. He could hear something rattling around in there, but wasn’t sure what it was. He quickly ripped the paper off and then took the lid off the box. Inside was a card and another wrapped gift.

“You have to read the card first.” She told him.

“Okay.” He said and opened the card then read it, his eyebrow raising.

“What’s it say?” She asked.

“Only the best husbands get promoted to DILF?” He asked and looked at her “What the fuck is a DILF?”

“Open the present.” She told him.

Thoroughly confused, Dean unwrapped the next present and there were three positive pregnancy tests that were tied together with a bow. It took a few seconds for it all to come together, but his eyes finally widened in shock.

“We’re-you’re-WHAT?!” He asked, the color draining from his face as she looked crest fallen.

“Are you-?” She asked “Are you angry with me?”

He quickly snapped out of it as he started to grin, happiness swelling in his chest like a balloon.

“Angry?” He asked “No, no sweetheart, I could never be angry at you!” He quickly pushed the boxes and paper aside and gathered her up into his arms and lap, holding her tightly. Tears sprang into his eyes as he held her, he knew he was grinning like a fool, but he didn’t care. He pulled back and held her face in his hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” He said quietly and kissed her. Her finger tangled in the short hairs on the back of his head as they kissed over and over again. When it ended he asked

“Seriously, what the hell is a DILF?”

 

 


	7. Double the Fun: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Mutual Masturbation
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Masturbation, poly-relationship, nosy aunts, SMUT, Jared Fluff, Jensen Fluff.

After last night, I assumed it was a one time deal until the next day when Jared knocked on my bedroom door. When I opened it, he was running a hand through his hair and he looked nervous.

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked, immediately concerned.

“Do you have a second? We wanna talk to you.”

“We?” I asked as Jensen poked his head out from behind Jared’s shoulder. “Oh, sure.” I said and opened my door all the way. They both filed in, after seeing Jared’s worried expression and now looking a Jensen, who had the best poker face on the planet, my heart began to race. Were they going to say the night before was a mistake and that they never wanted to see me again?

Jensen took one look at me and asked “Are you okay?”

“Are you guys mad at me or something?” I asked as I sat on my bed.

Jared’s expression softened and he shook his head.

“No, not at all.” He said and sat beside me, taking one of my hands. “What makes you think that?”

“Just, your expressions and after last night.” I trailed off, it was hard for me to breathe.

“God sweetheart,” Jensen said “you look petrified.”

“We’re not here because of anything bad,” Jared told me “we wanted to talk about last night actually.”

Relief flooded my system and I found my lungs again. I watched as Jensen relaxed and leaned against the wall. Jared cleared his throat and squeezed my hand.

“It’s just that, well, Jensen and I had a long talk and he told me about you two.” He said “And I know you and I have our own thing going, kind of.”

“I like you,” I told him “as more than a friend, if last night wasn’t an indication.”

Jared smiled

“Yeah, I picked up on that.” He said “It’s just that with both him and I,” he paused trying to collect his words. He let out a breath and said “We both like you, and we both want you.”

“But,” Jensen interjected “we’re not trying to make you choose between us, just want that to be clear.”

I was initially confused

“So, we all like each other but you two don’t want me to choose between you?” I asked “What’re you guys saying then?”

“That if you want to, it’s completely up to you,” Jensen said “we,” he motioned between the two of them “want to be with you.”

“Both of you?” I asked “Like TOGETHER together?”

“Well,” Jensen said “not like that, but we both wanna be with you.”

Starting a relationship hadn’t been even on my radar, sure Jensen and I were friends with really, really good benefits; but I figured it would never go beyond that. And Jared? We’d always flirted and joked around, but I’d never considered that it would go beyond that either.

“You both want a relationship with me?” I asked, shocked. It felt like a dream, neither one of these unbelievably attractive, kind guys should be falling for a girl like me. I was ordinary, not even a quarter as attractive as I’d seen either of them date. I expressed this to them and they both cocked their heads to the side.

“You don’t think you’re attractive?” Jensen asked and I shook my head.

“You dated Jessica Simpson for crying out loud!” I exclaimed at him “And you?” I looked at Jared “You dated Alexis Blidel, I’m not even in the same ball park as those two! That’s like going from a Ferrari and a Porsche to a fucking Toyota Corolla!”

They both laughed and then Jared said

“That’s it right there,” and squeezed my hand “you make me laugh because you just act like yourself, all the time.”

“I think you’re a fucking knock out,” Jensen said “so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So do I.” Jared added.

I stared at both of them and started to question their sanity.

“You’re sure?” I asked “You two want to be with me?”

They both nodded and Jensen said

“If you want to be with both of us that is. We couldn’t decide and we didn’t want to make you choose.”

I took a deep breath, I knew in my heart that this was more than any one girl could hope for. Two guys that I liked were into me the same way I was into them? This had to be some kind of a dream. Finally I realized, they both looked hopeful.

“I’ve never been with two guys at the same time.” I told them

“We’ve never shared a girl for more than a night or two,” Jared said “but we’ll figure it out.”

“Together.” Jensen added.

I looked from one to the other and in my heart of hearts, this felt right.

“Okay.” I said “I want to.”

  
  


We decided to celebrate by going out to a local micro brewery that also served food. After trying some of the local ale and eating some burgers, we took a walk around the quaint little town close to my cabin. It felt like the guys took turns showing me affection, one of them would usually be holding my hand or having an arm around my shoulder while we walked. When we didn’t find anything we couldn’t live without, we headed back to the cabin. That night we all slept in the same bed, with me in the middle. Jensen spooned me while Jared held my hand.

  
  


The following weeks went on like this, it felt like nothing had changed between me and the boys except now I was sleeping with both of them instead of fantasizing about it. When we took our mid-season break in February, I decided to go home and visit my parents. I was the youngest of four kids and had moved the furthest away. Living in Vancouver, it was easy to stay busy since a lot of shows and movies filmed there. Since I’d gotten my gig on Supernatural though, I didn’t have to bounce from set to set. Getting back home to Florida was a nice change from the rainy conditions of Canada.

  
  


On my first night back, my parents invited some of our other family members over and grilled out in celebration of me coming home. It was nice to catch up with everyone but, of course, my nosy aunt Tina had to ask if I had a boyfriend.

“ _God damn it_.” I thought, I wasn’t prepared to answer questions about my relationship status. I hadn’t even told my parents I was seeing anyone, let alone two guys at the same time. I cleared my throat and took a sip of my drink as Tina laughed.

“Uh oh,” She said “I think Lorelei has herself a fella.”

“No,” I denied “I do not.”

“I can tell by the look on you face,” Tina said “so who is it?”

“No one.” I said with finality in my voice. I knew if I gave Tina an inch, she’d take ten miles. Especially if I said I was dating either Jared or Jensen, I had a feeling she would blab to anyone that would listen.

“Come on Tina,” my Mom finally said “If she says she isn’t dating anyone, she isn’t.”

Tina’s eyes gleamed and I went to go help my Dad with the grill.

  
  


Later that night, I was on the phone with Jared. He laughed at Tina grilling me and I huffed.

“It’s not funny Jare,” I said “she’s a person that would never stop asking me questions or worse, go to the media because she thought she had some juicy gossip.”

“Oh,” Jared said “yeah, you’re right. That’s not funny.”

“Thank you for finally acknowledging that.” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“I’m sorry babe,” he said “I didn’t know it was like that.”

“It’s fine,” I insisted as I got comfortable in bed “what’re you doing?”

“Watching football,” He told me “what’re you doing?”

“Laying in bed,” I said as I propped the phone up so that I didn’t have to hold it any more. “I’m about to call Jensen and tell him good night.”

“He’s upstairs,” Jared said, he and Jensen not only worked together but they also lived together “but I will go ahead and tell you good night.”

“Night Jare Bear.” I told him and smiled.

I could hear him rolling his eyes, he hated the nickname but I called him that anyway.

“Night Lo, see you soon.” He said. After hanging up with Jared, I tapped Jensen’s name and waited as the phone rang. Jensen finally picked up and greeted me.

“Hey beautiful.” He said “What’re you doing?”

“Just got off the phone with Jared,” I said “I wanted to call you and tell you good night.”

“You’re so sweet.” He said as I heard some rustling around.

“What’re you doing?” I asked him.

“Trying to decide if I’m gonna watch the game with Jared or go to bed.” he said as he yawned.

“Or,” I said “you can always stay on the phone with me.” He laughed and said

“Yeah, I could do that, why? You doing anything special?”

“I mean, I could.” I told him “Jared was busy with the game but I really, really,” I slowly took my shirt off “need some attention.”

“He’s gonna kill me.” Jensen insisted, sounding apprehensive.

“No he won’t, he said he’d call me after the game.” I said “I already checked since I don’t know how this multiple partner thing works.”

“Oh,” Jensen said “well, then I guess I’m staying up here with you.”

“You wanna get on FaceTime so you can see me?” I asked.

“Fuck yes.” He said “I’ll call you when I get in bed.”

He quickly hung up and I laughed as I waited. Once the request came through to FaceTime, I answered and saw that he was laying against his headboard. His eyes widened when he saw I was in my bra.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he took me in “what else are you wearing?”

“Just some panties,” I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible “wanna see?”

He nodded and I panned the camera down my body, showing off the pink and black boy shorts I was wearing.

“Oh fuck,” he said “I know those.”

He’d picked them out as a gag gift for my birthday, but he hadn’t been laughing when he saw me in them that night.

“Of course you do.” I said as I turned the camera back up to my face “What do you want me to do?”

“You remember that time when I was at JIBCon?” He asked “And you put on a little show for me?”

I did, vividly. We hadn’t been fooling around for very long and I was feeling bold that day.

“You want a repeat?” I asked and he eagerly nodded. “Okay.” I said and placed the phone on my bedside table. I got up on my knees and watched as his jaw dropped. “Like what you see handsome?” I asked him.

“That’s the fucking understatement of the year.” He said, his voice low.

I ran my hands up and down my body, and looked over and checked that my door was locked before I continued and, thankfully, it was. I ran my hands over my shoulders and pulled on my bra straps, letting them fall down.

“Should I take this off?” I asked, tugging at the strap “or should I do this?” I tugged the cups of my bra down, letting my nipples peek out from the fabric.

“Shit,” he moaned as he kept his eyes on me “play with your nipples sweetheart.”

“Like this?” I asked as I rolled them between my thumbs and forefingers, they instantly hardened under my touch.

“Fuck,” he said “yes, just like that, get a little closer so I can see you.”

I did as he asked, I tugged on my nipples and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Watching his reactions to me was even hotter than I remembered. I bit my lip as arousal pooled in my underwear and I let out a little gasp before I took off my bra, baring my chest to him. He groaned and shifted in his position.

“Baby,” he moaned “fuck, you gotta get rid of those.” He said.

“These right here?” I asked sweetly as I tugged at the waistband of my panties.

“Yes, take those off for me.”

I nodded and slowly peeled the silky fabric from my body was he hungrily watched me. Once it was gone, I smiled at him and asked

“You like this?”

“Yes,” He told me “fucking perfect.”

“What do you want babe?” I asked as I slid my hands up and down my body again. He groaned and said

“Show me how wet you are baby girl.”

I nodded and slipped my hand in between my legs, surprising even myself by how aroused I was.

“Mh, fuck.” I said as my arousal gathered on my fingers. I held them up so he could see and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh baby, you ARE wet for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am,” I told him “what should I do about it?”

“Play with yourself sweetheart,” he said “I wanna see you come for me.”

“Babe, you gotta talk to me,” I begged him “I need you.”

“What do you need sweetheart?” He asked “my hands all over you, touching every inch of your beautiful body?”

“Yes, please.” I told him as I closed my eyes and followed the path I knew he would’ve taken. Down my inner thighs, over the tops of my thighs, over my hips and stomach up to my breasts where I squeezed them in my hands.

“Mh, just like that baby girl,” he said “oh fuck, you’re doing such a good job.”

“Like this?” I asked as I squeezed my breasts again, letting myself moan.

“Yes, just like that.” He said “two fingers inside you sweetheart, just like I do.”

“Mh, I want your fingers inside me,” I moaned “fucking me so good.” I watched as he put his phone aside and took his length in his hand. Through the cotton cage, I could tell he was beyond ready for me. “You want me to talk to you babe?”

“Fuck, yes, please.” He begged as he slid his underwear down, his erection long and proud against his belly as he took his length in his hand.

“Pretend that’s my mouth on you,” I murmured to him as I pushed two fingers inside myself “sucking you good and hard.”

“That’s it,” he said and jerked himself a little harder “talk some more baby.”

“You want me to play with myself while I suck you off?” I asked “Want your cock in my mouth while I play with my little pussy?”

“Yes,” he breathed as he closed his eyes “Yes I want that, fuck I want you.”

“Want you too,” I moaned as I pumped my fingers inside me “oh babe I want you so bad.”

“You close baby?” He asked.

“Talk some more handsome,” I told him “tell me what you wanna do to me.”

“Wanna suck those nipples into my mouth,” he said as his hand moved faster “make those noises I like come out of your mouth.”

I sighed and moaned as my hand picked up the pace.

“Babe, babe,” I moaned “fuck Jensen I want you so bad!”

“Come on sweetheart,” he said “play with that pretty pussy til you come.”

My arousal swelled in my belly, the knot of pleasure becoming too much for me to hold on to. I hooked my fingers just like he would and made the “come here” motion against the rough patch inside me. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out loudly as I shuttered and came hard on my fingers. I watched as Jensen reached his completion, thick ropes of cum spurting onto his belly as he moaned my name.

“Fuck baby,” he sighed “that was hot.”

I tugged my t-shirt and panties back on, picked the phone up and I made my way to the bathroom.

“I can’t wait to come and see you guys,” I told him “I miss you.”

“How many more days?” He asked as he got up, making his way back to his bathroom.

“Two,” I told him “then I’m in Texas with you two.”

Jensen nodded as we both got cleaned up and then said our good nights.

  
  


A few hours later, I was awakened by my phone going off. I blinked and realized it was Jared calling me.

“Hello?” I answered sleepily.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said sweetly.

“It’s okay,” I told him with a yawn “how was the game?”

“Texas won,” he told me “just call me in the morning.”

“No,” I insisted as I fought sleep “I wanna talk to you.”

He tutted at me and then said “It’s okay,” in a gentle tone “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” I said “sweet dreams Jare Bear.”

I heard him chuckle as he said

“Sweet dreams to you too.”

  
  


The next day, I still felt bad that I hadn’t done as promised with Jared. I waited until I knew he’d be awake to call him and apologize.

“It’s no big deal,” he said with a yawn “I wasn’t really in the mood anyway.”

“You’re sure?” I asked.

“One hundred percent positive.” He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the weighted pit in my stomach finally disappeared.

“I’m so glad I’m the only high strung one in this relationship.” I told him and he laughed into the phone.

  
  


That afternoon, my Mom and I had lunch, just the two of us at a local burger joint we both loved and she cleared her throat.

“So, I noticed how you acted with Tina yesterday.” She said. I opened my mouth to defend myself and she held up a hand “I know you don’t want to say anything to her because of,” Mom paused and seemed to mull over her words before she said them “how she can be.” She finally said and then added “I just want to know if you’re happy.”

“Mom, I am,” I insisted “it’s just new and kind of complicated and I don’t want a lot of people knowing because you know how people can be.”

“But I’m not people,” she reminded me “I’m your mother. Tina I get, but who else can you trust besides me?”

Mom had nothing but sincerity and concern radiating from her eyes, instantly crumbling any resolve I had not to tell anyone.

“This is gonna sound strange but, this is what’s going on. The truth okay?” Mom nodded and I went on, taking a deep breath “I’m in a relationship with more than one guy.”

“Do they know?” Mom asked.

“Yes, they know.” I told her “It was their idea if you really want to know. They like me and I like both of them so I’m with both of them.”

Mom took a second to wrap her head around this.

“So you have two boyfriends?” She asked

“Yes.” I answered

“And they’re both aware and okay with it?” She asked and I nodded.

“I know it’s a lot to process but you asked remember?” I reminded her “I know it isn’t conventional or right but I know what’s in my heart.”

“What makes you think it isn’t right?” Mom asked.

“Because one of them I was my fuck buddy before we decided to get together. I don’t want the second guy to feel jealous and I’m worried that’s what’s going to happen and ruin everything.”

Mom took a sip of her drink and thought before answering me.

“Does the second guy know?” She asked “About your relations with the first guy?”

“Yeah he knows.” I said.

She thought this over before going on

“I can understand a little jealously,” she told me “because you and Guy 1 had a thing going before hand, that’s like coming into the middle of the movie and realizing you missed a lot in the beginning.”

“What should I do?” I asked

Mom shrugged

“I’m not sure,” she told me “but you’re happy right?”

“Yes,” I said with a smile “very happy.”

“Then the only thing I can tell you to do is listen to your heart.” she told me.

  
  


  
  


  
  


The next day, I was on a plane to Austin, beyond ready to see Jared and Jensen. While catching up with my family had been great, I missed my men folk. When I got off the plane, Jared was there to collect me from the airport.

“Where’s Jay?” I asked as he climbed into Jared’s truck.

“He met his family to eat, he’ll be back a little later.” Jared said as he palm settled on the inside of my thigh.

“Did you kiss me or something?” I asked as I placed my hand over his.

“Or something.” He said and squeezed my thigh.

  
  


When we arrived at Jared and Jensen’s house, Jared pulled his truck into the garage and we climbed out. Once we were inside, he pitched my bag to the side, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed and playfully smacked his behind.

“JARED TRISTIAN!” I yelled as he carried me through the kitchen and up the stairs, my face turning red with laughter and the fact that the blood was rushing to my face. Once we reached the top of the stairs, Jared carried me to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. He placed my back against the door and the heatedly kissed me.

“That’s what I was waiting for,” he said when he broke our kiss “to get you alone so I could kiss you all I want.”

“Mh,” I said “I like the sound of that.”

“I’ve never shared a girlfriend before,” he told me “but I heard you and Jensen the other night.”

There it was, the thing I knew would come back to haunt me.

“I’m sorry,” I told him “I wasn’t trying to make you jealous.”

He squeezed my hands and said

“I know, I’m not, I promise.” He smiled down at me and went on “I just wanted some time alone with you is all.”

“I was hoping we could do that,” I told him “I know Jensen and I had our thing before, but our relationship is so new and I don’t want to make you feel left out or anything.”

“I don’t,” He said “yeah, we share you, but at the same time, my relationship with you is separate from his relationship with you.”

I nodded and we kissed again, his tongue tracing over mine. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and snaked his hand inside and then into my panties. I quickly slid out of my jeans, his fingers still in my panties as he slid one finger through my soaking folds.

“Fuck, you’re getting worked up already.” He said as we kissed. I nodded and unbuttoned his jeans, slipping my hand into his pants and palming him through his underwear, his half hardened cock sprang to life under my touch.

“You gonna put on a little show for me too?” He asked as we kissed and I nodded.

“You wanna touch me?” I asked “Or you want me to play with myself?”

He shook his head and heatedly kissed me.

“Just talk to me sweet girl,” he said, his voice full of lust “what’re you thinking?”

“I want two fingers,” I complained “I want more, please Jared.”

“You gotta earn another finger.” He said “Tell me how you’re gonna earn it.”

“Mh,” I moaned into the kiss, I pulled my hand out and licked my palm, then plunged it back into his pants “you want me to suck you off while you play with me?” I asked.

“Fuck,” he moaned “yes, I want that.”

“You want me to take you deep in my mouth?” I asked as I jerked him a little faster “Let you fuck my throat?”

“Yes,” he whined “gonna fuck that pretty throat raw.”

“You wanna come in my throat huh?” I asked as I picked up the pace with my hand “Or you wanna fill up my sweet pussy with your cum?”

“Oh fuck me,” he moaned, his finger increasing its speed “that’s it, right there.”

“Yeah you’d like that,” I said “filling up my pretty, little pussy with your cum?”

He pressed a heated kiss on to my lips as I cried out against his mouth.

“Bed, now.” He commanded as he pulled his hand out of my underwear.

I giggled as I turned and he swatted my behind. I jumped and he laughed as I scurried into his bed. He kicked off his shoes and got into bed, crawling on top of me and kissing me. His beard scratched my mouth as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him close. I felt his hands roll down my body and pull my panties off of me. He kissed down my neck and over my shoulders, taking his time sucking my nipples until I was a writhing mess under him.

“Jared,” I breathed “fuck that feel so good.”

I felt him grin against my skin as he kissed my belly and my hip bones. “Jare, please Jare.” I begged him, my nerves pounding with anticipation. I felt him grin again as his tongue traced little patterns along my hips, his fingers parting my lower lips.

“Fuck,” he moaned “you’re so fucking wet baby.”

“Want you,” I moaned as I writhed against him “I want you so bad!”

He dipped his head down, his tongue lapping against my soaking core.

“Like that?” He asked and then pushed his tongue inside me, turning it in a circle as his fingers followed the same pattern. I could feel myself drenching him as my hips rolled with his tongue. My hands found their way through his silky hair, my fingers tangled in the chestnut locks as he devoured me, his tongue and fingers working in sync. I tried to move my hips faster, trying to get him to speed up his languid pace but he squeezed my hip with his free hand.

“Behave,” He said and looked up “or I’ll tie you to the bed.”

I bit my lip and said

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

He grinned and kissed my inner thigh, sucking a purple mark into my skin, I moaned as I watched him do this. His mouth and hand went back to work, bringing me up higher and higher as I held tight to his hair, moaning and crying out his name as he buried his face into me. I arched my back and threw my head back as waves of passion crashed over me and I let go, gushing into his mouth as he worked me through my release and a cold sweat broke out on my skin. He kissed back up my body and to my lips where he moaned against my kiss.

“You taste,” He said as he kissed me “fucking amazing.”

I kissed him hard as I pushed his pants and underwear down, taking his long length in my hand.

“I want you,” I murmured against his mouth “now.”

“So impatient,” he said with a smile as he pulled his pants and underwear off “you’ll get it baby.”

He immediately slid home inside me, both of us moaning loudly. He gave me a few seconds to adjust to his size as our fingers tangled together. He pinned them by my head and I threw my leg up on to his shoulder, pulling him deeper into me. We kissed hard as his hips started to move, our skin slapping together as we moved. I mewled as he picked up the pace, slamming into me.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” he said, his head lowering to my chest as he sucked on my nipple.

I cried out his name over and over as we moved together, our languid pace worked into a frenzied one.

“Baby, oh baby.” he cried as he moaned against my skin.

“Jared, fuck, Jared!” I yelled as my back arched again and I could feel the knot in my belly threatening to snap. Jared moaned into my neck as his hips became erratic and he slammed deep into me with a primal groan and let go, clutching me tightly to him as I let go, exploding around him.

  
  


I didn’t remember falling asleep, the only indication that I had was a hand brushing my hair off my forehead.

“Lo? You awake sweetie?” I heard Jensen’s voice ask. I slowly opened my eyes and found him laying next to me with a smile on his face. “There’s my girl.” He said and gently kissed my forehead.

“When did you get back?” I asked sleepily.

“A few minutes ago,” he said and pulled me into his chest “Jared said you were up here and I wanted to check on you.”

“How’s your family?” I asked as he laid on his back.

“They’re good, yours?” He asked, his arms holding me tightly.

“I told my mom,” I admitted to him “about you, me and Jared.”

“What’d she say?” He asked.

I sighed and said

“She told me to follow my heart,” I told him “as Moms do.”

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“Yeah, moms are good like that.” He said as he settled beside me. I laid my head on his chest, our fingers tangling together.

 

 


	8. Double the Fun: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Double the Fun: Part 3
> 
> Links: AO3 & WattPad
> 
> Square Filled: Dom/ sub
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: choking, SMUT, oral (male and female receiving) dom/ sub dynamics, polyamory, threesome(ish) no J2 action, Dom!Jensen, Sub!OFC. This is all porn, damn near no plot. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pics are not. This is a work of FICTION and doesn’t mean any disrespect to Gen or Danneel.

Jensen opened the door for me and followed behind me, placing his hand on the small of my back.

“Why thank you.” I said with a smile as he kissed my temple.

With beers in had, we walked over the fire pit where Jared was waiting for us. It was a balmy night in Texas, perfect weather for a cookout and a fire, which is exactly what we had decided to do. I handed Jared his drink as he thanked me and kissed me.

It had been more than four months since we'd started our relationship and it felt like a dream since everything had been going so smoothly. It felt like we had fallen into an easy routine after the guys had asked me to move in two weeks ago.

“You're here more often than you're at your apartment anyway.” Jensen had pointed out.

  
  


In the present, I sat back down in my seat between the two men, my back against Jensen's shoulder and my legs in Jared's lap as we talked. One thin I felt that we had as our advantage was that we all genuinely enjoyed each other's company. It didn't matter if we were out and about or at home, we just liked to be around one another.

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to try?” Jared asked me.

“In general or in the bedroom?” I asked and they both laughed.

“Yes.” Jared answered.

Jensen playfully raised his hand and said

“I know this one.”

“Let her answer.” Jared said.

I blushed hard and said

“Outside the bedroom, scuba diving, inside the bedroom it's the dom thing.”

“You two never did that?” Jared asked, looking surprised.

Jensen shook his head

“I’ve dominated her plenty of times,” he said “she wants to try being the dominate one.”

Jared raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“So she’s a sub?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded.

“She’s a good girl,” he said, smiling at me fondly “aren’t you?”

His words shot straight to my core and I eagerly nodded.

“Yes sir.” I answered, practically rattling with anticipation.

He raised his eyebrow and a wicked grin crossed his face.

“You wanna show Jared what a good girl you are?” He asked.

It took everything I had in me not to come in my pants right then and there.

“Would that make you happy sir?” I asked.

Jared was watching our exchange with fascination.

“Yes,” Jensen said “it would. Get changed, you have five minutes.”

“Yes sir.” I answered and went into the house, up the stairs and to my room. I opened my drawer where I kept all of my naughty lingerie and changed into a black bra with a wine colored ribbon and panties that matched. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and then sat on the bed, waiting. When the door finally opened, Jared walked in first his eyes going wide when he saw my get up and made room for Jensen who was in total Dom mode. The way his shoulders were squared so he was drawn up to his full height and the way his jaw clenched had me nearly in a puddle on the bed.

“Good girl.” he commented as he shut the door behind him. Jared sat himself in the corner and I sat up on my knees. Jensen was smiling, but he was in his element. I crawled to the edge of the bed where he drank me in. “I like these,” he said as he tugged at the waistband of my panties as I sat up on my knees again “these are keepers.”

“I’m glad you like them.” I told him “May I touch you?”

“You may.” He said.

I slid my hands up his wide forearms as the tension seemed to leave his body. He placed his hands on my hips and I moved my hands up his arms to his shoulders.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yes sir,” I answered automatically “I will.”

He seared a kiss on to my lips and then tilted my face up to meet his gaze, his eyes were full of adoration and control.

“Up off the bed,” he told me and took my hand to help me down “walk over to Jared.”

I did as he told me to and I walked over to Jared, who was unabashedly staring. I stood in front of him as Jensen walked up behind me and then said to Jared

“She does whatever I ask, unless she uses her safe word. Tell him your safe word.”

“Red.” I answered as Jensen placed his hands on my hips. He kissed my shoulder as he gripped me tightly.

“Whatever you ask?” Jared questioned as he shifted in his seat.

“Yep,” Jensen said with pride in his voice “I could tell her to ride you and she’d do it.”

I froze, Jensen usually didn’t share when he was in his dominate head space. He let his fingers curl around the base of my spine and said in my ear. “I’m showing you off baby,” he reminded me “the only cock you’re about to ride is mine. Don’t worry about him.”

“Yes sir.” I told him as he took my hand and spun me slowly around so Jared could get a good, long look at me. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he drank me in. I could tell he was uncomfortable, sitting with a raging boner as Jensen ran his hands all over my body.

“What should I do with you?” Jensen asked “I could bend you any which way I want.” He kissed along my jawline and pulled me close to him. “Or I could be generous.” I looked up at him and he seemed to have made up his mind. “Be a good girl and go suck Jared’s cock.”

“Yes sir.” I said as I got on my knees in front of Jared, who looked surprised.

“You’re gonna share this sweet little toy with me?” Jared asked, slipping into his role easily, I slid my hands up and down his thighs and looked up at Jensen.

To this, I watched Jensen shrug.

“She sucks dick like a champ,” he said with a gleam in his eye “that I’ll share.”

I bit my lip and unbuckled Jared’s belt.

“You ready for me handsome?” I asked as I eased his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He eagerly nodded as I freed his erection, proud and long, against his belly. I licked my lips and took him into my hand first. I licked him from root to tip, flattening my tongue as I moved it along his length. He groaned deeply as a gripped the arms rests of the chair. I watched as Jensen inhaled sharply as he watched me.

“Take him in your mouth sweetheart,” Jensen told me “show him how good you are.”

I nodded and took Jared bit by bit, my hand compensating for what my mouth couldn’t hold. He slid his hands over my ponytail and jerked my head upwards.

“No hands.” He told me.

I looked at Dean, who crossed his arms over his chest.

“Be a good girl and listen to Jared.” He told me. I nodded

“Yes sir.” I answered and put my hands behind my back, taking as much of Jared as I could in my mouth, he thrust up into my throat, making me gag and tears pool in my eyes.

“Fuck,” Jared moaned as he made his thrusts a little more shallow, I sucked harder on him and he groaned louder “oh you are a good girl.”

“I told you.” Jensen said as he came up behind me. This bra hooked in the front so when he undid the hooks, my chest was immediately on display for both of them. Jensen took my breasts in his hands, teasing my nipples with his fingers while I sucked hard on Jared’s cock. His fingers snarled in my hair as he bucked up into my mouth and I let out a moan. Jensen tweaked my nipples just right, making an electric feeling shoot straight to my core.

“You liking this sweetheart?” Jensen asked in my ear “Jared’s cock in your mouth while I play with you?”

I popped off Jared and said

“Yes sir, I love it.”

“Let him fuck your mouth until he comes,” he told me “and you’ll get a reward.”

“Yes sir.” I told him and took Jared back into my mouth, my tongue swirling around his shaft as I sucked on him. He held my throat and thrust into my mouth. I swear he could feel himself buried deep in my throat as tears pooled in my eyes and drool leaked out of the corners of my mouth. Jared squeezed my throat and groaned.

“Ah fuck, fuck that feels-FUCK!-fucking good!” Jared shouted and moved a little faster.

Jensen slipped his hand down into my panties and growled.

“Oh baby, you LIKE Jared throat fucking you and choking you?” He asked in surprise.

With my mouth otherwise occupied, I nodded as best as I could.

“Fuck, I’m close, shit!” Jared yelled.

“Mh, you’re doing so good baby girl,” Jensen purred in my ear “such a good girl.”

He parted my lower lips and let one finger glide through my soaking folds. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and Jared let out a sharp cry as he spilled into my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me. He was literally shaking as I looked up. He looked wrecked but he was smiling.

“Fuck, that was intense.” He said as he breathed heavily. I gave him a cheeky grin as Jensen added another finger and I used my tongue to clean up the corners of my mouth as best as I could.

“Go get cleaned up for your reward.” Jensen told me.

“Yes sir.” I answered.

He took his hand out of my panties and helped me stand up. I made my way to the bathroom and swished some mouthwash in my mouth, then cleaned up Jared’s remnants with a tissue. When I was finished, I sauntered out of the bathroom and over to Jensen, who kissed me.

“Take your bra off and lay on the bed for me.” He told me.

“Yes sir.” I answered with a smile. I did as he told me and laid back against the pillows, discarding my bra. Jared joined me on the bed while Jensen took his shirt off and crawled across the bed to me, like a predator stalking its prey. He flattened his hands down my sides, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of my panties. He dragged them down and off my legs, then spread them wide. He looked up, smirked and then licked me from hole to clit with his flattened tongue. Jared kissed me and I whined into his mouth, my back arching.

“Jensen was right,” Jared said as he took my face into his hands “you ARE a good girl.”

“I-ah fuck!-try to be.” I struggled to say as Jensen’s tongue wound through my folds. He lapped over my clit as I squirmed in Jared’s arms, making him chuckle. He kissed down my jaw and throat.

“What the hell?” Jensen asked and Jared and I looked up. “You put a hickey on her thigh?!” He asked, looking perturbed.

“Yeah,” Jared said with pride “I sure did.”

I shrugged as Jensen shook his head and sucked a darker mark into my opposite thigh.

“Fuck!” I whined as he did this.

“Much better.” Jensen said and went back to flicking his tongue over my clit. Jared kissed the hollow of my throat and down to my breasts where he cupped them in his hands, tweaking my nipples. I bucked my hips into Jensen’s mouth and my toes curled as I tried to hold out.

“Oh my god,” I breathed “I wanna come, please!”

“Little bit longer.” Jensen said as he devoured me, using his lips and tongue to drive me insane as Jared lapped his tongue over my nipples. Whatever was beyond incoherent, that’s where I was as they lavished my body with their attention. I was a screaming, writhing mess when Jensen finally said

“Come. Now.”

It felt like something broke in my mind as I let go; my vision went white and it felt like heat and ice went down my spine at the same time. For half a second, I was convinced that I’d died and gone to heaven because of how blissful I felt. When I finally came down from my high, both men were smiling at me.

“Good girl.” They said at nearly the same time. Jared got up as Jensen took his place on top of me.

“You two have the fun.” Jared said as he headed for the door.

“Jared,” I said as I watched him go “no.”

He smiled and walked back to the bed as he kissed me.

“It’s okay baby,” he assured me as he pushed some of my hair off my forehead “I had my fun, we have to share.”

I looked at Jensen who went from apprehensive to happy seemingly in a second.

I nodded and he said

“I’ll make you a snack for after and who knows? Maybe I'll let you dominate me.”

I nodded and he gave me another quick kiss before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Jensen hovered over me, kissing me deeply as he wrapped me up in his arms. We didn’t talk as we removed his clothes; under his intense gaze, soft touches and sensual kisses, we didn’t have to. He buried himself deep in me as we both cried out. He kissed me hard as he started to move, my rhythm matched his as we moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck,” he breathed “oh fuck me Lorelei, fuck me.”

I hooked my leg around his waist and pinned him under me as I started to ride him. He buried his fingers into my hips as he bit his lip to keep from crying out too loudly. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heart hammering under my hand. He snapped up and wrapped his arms around me as he moved with me. I slid my hands through his hair, kissing him hard.

“I love you,” I murmured to him “I love you Jensen.”

“I love you too.” He said.

My eyes fluttered open and he was looking at me with such adoration that it nearly had me in tears. We kissed again as I held his head in place.

“I’m gonna-“ I started

“I know,” he said “I’m close, fuck I’m so close. Bend over for me baby.”

I untangled my limbs from his as I got on all fours. He quickly slammed inside me, both of us groaning as he slid home. He fucked me harder as his rhythm faltered. With a moan of my name, he came deep inside me as I tightly gripped the sheets.

 

 


	9. Double the Fun: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Free Space
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Time jump, birthday smut, threesome (no J2 action), angst, fluff. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Free Space

  
  


_1 year later....._

  
  


When my eyes fluttered open, I found that my gigantic bed was empty, which was unusual. Normally, I had two living, breathing furnaces on either side of me, but they were absent. I was just stretching when I heard the door open. I saw Jensen’s head poke through and he looked back over his shoulder.

“She’s awake.” He said and the door swung open wide. Both Jared and Jensen were there; Jensen holding a tray full of food and Jared holding a small pile of presents with balloons taped to them.

“Happy Birthday!” They said in unison and came through the door.

“Oh my god.” I said sleepily as I sat up and the boys walked into the room. Jensen sat the tray down in front of me which had an omelet, a bowl full of berries and coffee on it, prepared just the way I liked. “You didn’t have to bring me breakfast in bed!” I exclaimed when I saw everything. Jared put the presents to the side as they both sat on the bed with me.

“It’s your birthday,” Jared told me “and the best girl in the world deserves the best birthday.”

I was nearly in tears at his sweet words. I wiped my eyes and took a sip of my coffee; it tasted perfect, in fact the whole meal was perfect. They’d both pitched in and made my omelet with tomatoes, spinach and cheese. Once I was done eating and Jensen had refreshed my coffee, they insisted that I open my presents. They’d each gotten me some books and a couple of makeup pallets I’d had my eye on. The last one was a bag that said “from J2” on it. I laughed and pushed the scarlet red paper aside and pulled out a matching red box with the word “Cartier” stamped across it.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” I exclaimed as I looked at it. I opened the box and inside was another scarlet red box with gold motifs on the lid. “What the ever loving fuck is this?” I asked, nearly in tears.

“Open it.” Jared said with a smile on his face.

I nervously opened the gold latch and inside, nestled in plush black velvet was a 3 banded ring. Two of the bands were white gold, one inlaid with diamonds while the other was plain and the final band was black. I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth, totally incapable of believing what I was seeing in front of me.

“This, this is,” I struggled to say as I moved my hand, my eyes welling with tears “I can’t like-wait a second.” I stopped suddenly “What kind of ring is this?”

“It’s a ring with diamonds on it,” Jared said “not a diamond ring.”

“Oh.” I said, relieved. I wasn’t sure how marriage would work in our situation and the subject had only been broached a couple of times. “Okay. I’m still just still,” I took a deep breath “wow. This is just WAY too nice for me.”

They looked confused as I held the box with shaking hands.

“Why would this be too nice for you?” Jensen asked.

“Because it’s Cartier number one,” I told him as I stared at the ring “and number two,” I looked up at them “I’ve never owned anything this nice aside from my car.”

“We know,” Jared said “but we haven’t gotten to the next part yet.”

“What’s better than this?” I asked “The moon?”

“Why? Did you want that?” Jared teased, making both Jensen and I chuckle. They both held out their right hands and around Jared’s middle finger and Jensen’s ring finger were two matching white gold bands.

“Seriously?” I asked with tears in my eyes “You can’t be fucking serious right now!”

“This is just something for the three of us.” Jensen told me.

“So if you ever get lonely,” Jared said “just look down at your ring and it’ll remind you of us.”

The tears spilled out of my eyes as Jared held my hand and Jensen slipped the ring on to the middle finger of my left hand. I admired it on my finger and couldn’t help but grin.

“You two are so sweet.” I said tearfully and hugged them both.

  
  


That night, we went to a local steak house that served some of the best sweet potatoes I’d ever had. We celebrated with drinks and tons of pictures, just the three of us. They even suggested hitting a bar after dinner so we could keep the celebration going. I was beyond excited, it was exactly what I wanted to do.

Once we arrived at the bar and were shown upstairs, I was greeted with a loud shout of “SURPRISE!”

Once the shock of getting screamed at wore off, I realized that my friends were there; people from work and a couple friends I had made locally since moving to Austin.

“OH MY GOD!” I practically screamed as I was mobbed with hugs. The rest of the night was filled with booze, dancing, laughter and more fun than I thought I could have in one night.

  
  


When the party was done, we went home. In a drunken stupor, I was kissing both of them as we stumbled through the door. With Jensen behind me and Jared in front of me, they sandwiched me between them as the door was kicked shut as my jacket was removed.

We climbed the stairs, unable to keep our hands to ourselves as we slid into my room and Jared flopped on to the bed, bringing me with him.

“Fucking share dude.” Jensen said as he crawled on the bed and kissed my lips

“Boys, no need to fight.” I hiccuped as I kissed Jensen back. He unzipped my dress as Jared made quick work of my shoes and underwear. In seemingly no time, I was left in just my bra as I ripped the shirts off both of them. I ran both my hands over their chests, scraping my nails down their skin. They groaned almost in unison as I did this, both of them digging their fingers into my skin.

Jared lowered my core on to his face as Jensen’s tongue wound its way into my mouth. He quickly unhooked my bra and tossed it aside, cupping my breasts in his hands as my hands grasped the long locks on the top of his head. Jared spread my thighs wide open as he lapped over my soaked core.

I sighed into Jensen’s mouth as my hips moved of their own accord. Jared’s nose bumped against my clit as Jensen sucked my nipple into his mouth. He moaned as I arched my back, moaning loudly. I tangled each of my hands into both of their hair and squirmed under their touch, a writhing, screaming mess.

“Jensen, Jared,” I cried “Oh fuck, fuck!”

Neither man spoke as they ravaged my body, licking and sucking any and every inch they could get to, their fingers bruising my flesh as I screamed, thrust and twisted between the two of them. The sound of our moans and cries of pleasure filled the room as I felt my peak looming in my belly. I cried out a mix of their names and moaned as the orgasm shot through my system. I shook as they lowered me on to the bed and traded places. Jared licked his lips clean and then kissed me.

“What should we do with you next?” He asked, his tone low.

“I think you know what you want to do.” Jensen said mischievously and I laughed.

“You wanna cum in my ass?” I asked him.

“Only if the birthday girl lets me.” He said with a smirk. To this, I nodded and he reached into the bedside table where I kept the lube.

“On your knees or on your side pretty girl?” Jensen asked as he kissed me.

“Knees.” I told him I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

He moaned in appreciation, his hands digging into my back as I heard Jared close the drawer and pop the plastic cap on the bottle of lube.

“Up on your knees Lo.” Jared said as he bit my shoulder.

I moaned and complied with his command. He gripped my hips and teased my clit while Jensen lined up his cock with my entrance.

“You ready for us baby?” Jensen asked as he nudged his way inside me. I moaned and nodded as Jared’s fingers kept up their firm pace, the head of his cock breaching my tight hole.

“Yes,” I moaned as they each pushed a little further inside me “Please, yes.”

I spread my legs a little wider for them, both of them groaning. Jensen held my face in his hands while Jared held my hip and kept his fingers playing with my clit. Once they were both fully inside me, I let out a long sigh, feeling so full.

“Move,” I finally told them “fuck, please move.”

They did, seemingly in tandem, each of them letting out grunts and moans of pleasure. Jensen moved his hands down my neck and to my breasts, cupping them in his hands and toying with my nipples as Jared’s fingers picked up the pace on my clit, his hips snapping into my back side. I moaned and cried out both their names as my knees turned into jelly from the sheer amount of pleasure, it felt like my body couldn’t take all of it. They took turns murmuring filth into my ears, biting and kissing my neck until I was screaming and raking my nails down their chests.

“I’m gonna fucking-AH!” I cried, I couldn’t handle it any more, the knot in my stomach was too tight, my body too full. They both slammed into me, chasing their release.

“That’s it, come on.” Jensen growled, his thumbs flicking over my nipples.

“Come for us.” Jared said as he rubbed my clit hard.

I let go, my body shattering between them as I screamed and my knees gave way and I slumped between them as they both finished deep in me, filling me with their seed.

  
  


After being given a few minutes to get myself back together, I took a quick shower to clean up while the boys tidied up my room and themselves. Once I was done, I jumped into the bed, sliding between them. I laid my back against Jared’s chest with Jensen’s head in my lap.

“Did you have a good birthday baby?” Jensen asked as he traced nonsensical patterns on my thigh.

“It was perfect thanks to you two.” I said with a sigh as Jared kissed my temple.

“What did I say this morning?” He asked “The best girl in the world deserves the best birthday in the world.”

“It was beyond the best.” I told them and looked down at the ring they’d given me. I smiled as the diamonds glittered in the low light.

“Someone’s admiring her present.” Jared teased as Jensen looked up, a smile on his face.

“This is coming from the girl who said it was too nice for her remember?” Jensen asked and I laughed.

“I still think it’s too nice,” I said “but I do love looking at a nice piece of jewelry.”

They both chuckled as I laid down, Jared spooned me while Jensen cut the light off. Once he was settled, he threaded his fingers through mine and kissed me good night.

  
  


The next day, I found an email from my Mom asking when would be a good time to have a celebration for my birthday. I checked mine and the boys calendars and saw that two weeks from the present day would be plenty of time for us to take a trip to Florida. I immediately called home and started chatting with my Mom. After we caught up, the discussion turned to my birthday and I told her when my schedule was free.

“Mom?” I asked into the phone.

“Yes?” My Mom answered

“Is it okay if I bring Jared and Jensen to my birthday party?” I asked.

After over a year of being with both boys and having met their families, it was past due for them to meet mine. I’d largely kept them away because only my Mom knew about the circumstances of my relationship with both guys and I’d preferred to keep it that way. However, I couldn’t imagine having my birthday party and them NOT being there.

“Of course! Bring them along!” My Mom exclaimed “I can’t wait to finally meet them.”

“But just so we’re clear,” I cautioned my mom “they are my FRIENDS okay? And I’m inviting my FRIENDS to my birthday party.”

“I’ve kept my mouth shut this long,” Mom reminded me “I can keep on shutting it.”

  
  


The day of the party finally arrived and I was practically dancing in my seat with nerves.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Jensen assured me as he pulled up in front of my parent’s house “we’re gonna be fine.”

“And as far as anyone knows, we’re all best friends.” Jared reminded me as he squeezed my shoulder.

“I know,” I said as I let out a shaky breath “let’s just go.”

  
  


My parents had quite the spread going when we walked in, there was barbecue with all the sides and plenty of drinks to go around. I introduced Jared and Jensen as my best friends to my family who seemed disappointed to hear that I wasn’t dating either of them.

“ _Oh if they only knew._ ” I thought as Jensen and my Dad swapped terrible Dad jokes.

  
  


I was holding my older sister’s new baby when Jared found me a little later.

“Aw, who is this?” He asked when he saw the baby in my arms.

“This is baby Colette.” I told him as I showed him the baby.

“Hello there Colette.” he said sweetly and the baby smiled at him.

“She LOVES men with beards.” My sister, Isabella, or Izzy as we called her, told Jared.

True to form, baby Colette was grinning, kicking and cooing as she stared at Jared. He smiled back at the baby and cooed back at her, making her laugh.

“You look good with a baby in your arms.” He murmured to me. I looked up at him, my cheeks flushed.

“You think so?” I asked and he nodded.

“I know so.” He said with a smile, his fingertips just skimming the small of my back. I grinned up at him and then looked back at the baby as my sister caught my eye. I looked in her direction and she was giving me a look. Her eyebrows were raised and she was smiling. I suddenly became very aware of Jared’s arm around my back and the blush on my cheeks deepened as my eyes widened. Izzy gave me a knowing look and then stood up

“Lo, can you watch her for a second while I go to the bathroom?” She asked.

“I hate you.” I mouthed to her. She shook her head as she walked away and I let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked

“I think we’re busted.” I quietly told him as I nodded at my sister.

  
  


A little later, Jensen pulled me into one of the bedrooms and hugged me tightly.

“I had to get that in,” he said “I hate not being able to touch you.”

“I know, it sucks.” I told him “Jared doesn’t like it either if that makes you feel better.”

“I don’t know, you two looked pretty cozy on the couch.” He said and kissed my forehead “How much longer?”

“Not much,” I assured him, my hands on his hips. “I just have to survive the family pictures and then we’re home free.”

He grinned and hugged me again.

“So, you and a baby huh?” He said and pulled back. Now I was the one smiling.

“Apparently I look good with a baby in my arms.” I told him.

He laughed and nodded

“Yeah you do.” He said and tenderly kissed me. I was so caught up in Jensen’s kiss and touch that I barely heard someone clear their throat. With the spell broken, we looked in shock and saw my Dad looking at us.

“Um,” I said as I untangled myself from Jensen, who looked just as surprised as I was.

A smirk settled over my Dad’s face and he said

“It’s about time.”

  
  


With our faces ashen, we left the bedroom. Once Jared caught sight of both of us, he was immediately still. He seemed to regain his sense and met us in the middle.

“What’s wrong?” He asked

“Come outside, we have a fucking issue.” I hissed to Jared.

The three of us walked out to the car and we told Jared what happened. He looked amused and then raked a hand through his hair.

“It was gonna come out sooner or later.” He said with a shrug.

“How’re you so laid back about this?” I asked, outraged.

Jensen looked from me to Jared and back again and then let out a sigh.

“He’s right.” Jensen finally said “Not like we can keep it a secret forever.”

“This is NOT how this was supposed to happen.” I told them “This wasn’t supposed to happen at all!”

Anxiety rose in my chest and found it hard to breathe as I faced the car.

“Lo,” Jared said gently “we can leave, it’s okay.”

I couldn’t get myself together long enough to answer him.

“Lorelei!” Izzy yelled from the front door “They need you for presents and the picture!”

“Be there in a second Iz!” I yelled back and she shut the door. “I’m gonna tell them we have somewhere we need to be. One of you got a call and since we came together, we have to leave together. I’m gonna try and move this along and quick.”

Jared and Jensen looked hesitant, but they nodded.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I looked at them.

“We’re having a good time, that’s all.” Jared said “Your family is honestly really nice.”

“I know they are,” I told him “but they’ll never understand or accept the three of us and I hate that.”

“So what?” Jensen asked “Your Mom knows and doesn’t care so what does it really matter what anyone else thinks?”

I hadn’t really thought about it that way honestly.

  
  


Once we were back inside and all the presents had been unwrapped, we gathered for the family picture when I saw my Dad and Izzy talking. They both looked confused and when they caught sight of me and the boys they both looked angry.

“ _Oh fuck._ ” I thought.

  
  


When the picture was done, I told my Mom we had to leave and she looked disappointed.

“Sorry Mom,” I said “it’s just we rode together and everything.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Mom said and gave me a hug “be careful please.”

“What’s going on?” I heard Dad ask. I turned around, but couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Um, we’ve gotta get going, I have an early call time and so do the guys and we still gotta-“

“You’re not going anywhere, neither are they.” Dad said, I could feel his eyes burning into me.

  
  


Once the family had left, it was just Jared, Jensen and I sitting on the couch like three crows on an electrical line. Mom, Dad and Izzy sat in front of us as Dad placed his elbows on his knees.

“Anything you want to tell us?” He asked, looking at me.

I looked down at my shoes, up at the ceiling, anywhere but his face.

“Not really.” I said in a short tone.

“So you wanna explain to us why your sister saw your flirting with Jared and I caught you kissing Jensen?” Dad asked, he sounded angry.

“No,” I answered “I mean not really.”

“Oh my god,” Mom said and I looked up at her “just come clean, they all ready know.”

“MOM!” I exclaimed “You told them?!”

“Hey!” Mom shot back “I didn’t say anything to anyone, you three just suck at keeping your hands to yourselves.”

“So which one are you fooling around on?” Izzy asked

“It’s not like that okay?” I asked “I’m not fooling around on anyone.”

Dad and Izzy stared at me wide eyed.

“So what IS going on then?” Izzy asked

I took a deep breath “Both of them.” I finally said “I’m with both of them and they know.”

Dad exploded and stood up

“What in the hell are you thinking Lorelei Marie Stephenson?!” I flinched at the sound of my full name; I knew I was in deep shit. “How did you think that was going to work out?”

My heart pounded and I finally spoke up

“I really hadn’t given it much thought until this came up.” I said

“You didn’t think?!” He asked, “of course you didn’t think! That’s why you’re in this situation to start with!”

“I’m not in a SITUATION!” I shouted, finally finding my voice.

“Oh trust me, this IS a fucking situation!” Dad said “So you mean to tell me you have not one, but TWO boyfriends?!”

“Yes!” I exclaimed “And I’m finally fucking happy which, last time I checked, was what you wanted for me!”

“I meant buy a house and settle down, not THIS!” Dad yelled.

He and I stared each other down, if felt like a clash of the titans was coming, neither one of us would back down.

“Hey,” Mom finally spoke up “I think it’s time that we take a step back and a couple of breaths. Let’s have some drinks and talk about this calmly.”

Dad huffed and walked to the fridge while Mom followed behind him into the kitchen.

  
  


Everyone was silent as drinks were poured. I got Jared and Jensen beers and poured myself and Izzy large glasses of wine. Mom made herself a margarita while Dad grabbed a beer. Eventually, the TV was turned on and Dad put it on the Dolphins game. The tension in the house was so thick it could’ve been cut with a knife as I sat between Jared and Jensen sipping my wine while my Dad seethed from his seat.

At half time, Mom put the TV on mute, much to my Dad’s annoyance, and asked

“Are we ready to talk like adults here?”

“I just don’t understand,” Dad said “why do you need two boyfriends? One isn’t enough for you or something?”

Jensen cleared his throat

“With all due respect Mr. Stephenson,” He said “none of us ever even thought of this until it came down to the simple fact that neither Jared nor I wanted to be without Lorelei.”

“You two raised an amazing daughter,” Jared chimed in, looking at my parents “now that she’s in our lives, I can’t imagine it without her.”

My heart rose.

“I love them,” I told my Dad “and they love me. That’s what it boils down to.”

Dad rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

“Matt,” Mom said, looking at Dad “I don’t understand it either, but all we’ve ever wanted is for her to be happy and she is. She’s an adult and has to make her own decisions, even if we don’t like or approve of them.”

“It’s stupid,” Izzy said “it’s stupid and it’s going to blow up in your face.”

“Ouch Iz, harsh much?” I asked and she shrugged.

“I’m just saying, when it finally blows up, I don’t want to hear about it because I’ll say I told you so.”

  
  


After the confrontation with my family, I gave them all hugs as Jared, Jensen and I left to go back to our hotel room. I was quiet the whole way back as the argument replayed over and over in my head, bringing tears to my eyes.

  
  


When we reached the hotel, the three of us went upstairs and once we were safely in our room, Jared and Jensen both held me as I sobbed. Jared has his arms around my neck while Jensen has his around my middle, his face against my shoulders.

“Just get it out,” he said “it’s okay baby.”

I cried for a long time before they were able to get me to calm down. By that point, all I wanted to do was sleep. I got ready for bed, washing off what little of my makeup was left on and changed into my pajamas. Jared and Jensen had changed into their pajamas and well and brushed their teeth when I left the bathroom. When they joined me in bed, I laid my head on Jensen’s shoulder while Jared spooned me.

“I don’t know why I thought this would go differently.” I said sadly.

“Hey,” Jared said gently and rolled me on to my back “not everyone is going to accept us and that’s just a fact that we have to deal with.”

“Not everyone is as understanding as your Mom,” Jensen reminded me “which is why only a few people know. Your sister and your Dad finding out was an accident.”

“A really big fucking accident.” I said, making the boys chuckle.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Jared assured me “we’re gonna be fine.”

I looked from one to the other and realized that they were right. I had them, they loved me and cared for me as much as I loved and cared for them. As long as I had them and the three of us had the love between us, we’d be okay.

We’d always be okay.

 

 


	10. Double the Fun: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Bukkake
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: SMUT, non-con roleplay, threesome (no J2 action), fluff, angst (SO MUCH angst), miscarriage, loss of pregnancy, pregnant ofc

 

I mindlessly washed dishes, completely zoned out as the world around me seemed to fade. I took a deep sigh and let out a breath as I felt a presence behind me. I turned my head and with surprising efficiency, he snapped my arms behind my back and bent me over the counter as I cried out in surprise.

“Home all alone?” he purred, using his size advantage to hold my torso against the counter. I tried to squirm away but he held tightly to me.

“You better let me go!” I yelled “My husband will be home any second and he's going to kick your ass if he finds you all over me!”

“IF,” he growled as he bit the outer shell of my ear and I cried out “IF he finds me, which he won't.”

I shook with anticipation, I knew I was supposed to be afraid, but him in my ear with his baritone voice was enough to make me drop my fear and replace it with arousal. He quickly snapped the handcuffs on my wrists and spun me around. Jared's hazel eyes burned into my blue ones as he heatedly kissed me. I wasn't supposed to like this, but I couldn't help myself. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and bit down, making him cry out in surprise.

“Mh, looks like you have a set of claws on you little lady,” he growled and yanked me by the arm up the stairs and to my bedroom “let's see if we can't fuck some obedience into you.”

“We?” I asked

“You think I came to do this job alone?” he asked and tutted at me “Where's the fun in that?”

My door opened and there was Jensen, staring me down. The intensity in his eyes was almost enough to make me cum in the shorts I was wearing.

“There we go,” Jensen purred as he held the door open for Jared to drag me through it “tied up like a present.”

“She thinks her husband is going to catch us.” Jared sneered as he pushed me onto the bed where I landed on my back.

Jensen chuckled and said “Nobody's gonna catch us sweetheart.” as he pulled a knife from his back pocket and picked up the hem of my shirt, slicing it open and exposing my bare chest and torso to them. “Hm, and no bra?” Jensen asked

“Like she's begging for us.” Jared said as he got behind me and yanked me up into a sitting position. Jensen knelled in front of me, peppering my chest with rough kisses, his beard deliciously scratching my skin as he dragged his tongue along my skin. I tried to fight, to squirm away from him, but Jared held me tightly. “The more you fight us, the more we like it.” he said as he bit the outer shell of my ear again and I let a moan escape my lips. Jensen let out a chuckle.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say she likes this.” he said

“The hubby not treat you like this?” Jared asked “You like it a little rough and he just doesn't measure up?”

“No,” I said defiantly “please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear!”

“No,” Jensen said as he eased my shorts down “no way we're letting a hot piece of ass like you get away without us fucking you first.”

Before I knew it, I was naked and flat on my back with the handcuffs looped between the slats in the headboard. Both boys admired me like hungry wolves would admire a fresh kill. Jared got between my legs and Jensen crawled up by my head as they stripped down naked. I cried out as Jared’s tongue lapped over my clit and I took Jensen’s hardened length into my mouth.

“Oh fuck!” He yelled as his fingers tangled in my hair, forcing himself deeper into my throat. He wrapped his hands around my throat as he mercilessly fucked into my mouth. “That’s it, take it all baby girl.”

I squirmed as Jared split my lower lips open with his fingers, totally exposing me to him as his tongue licked over everything I had to give him. The links in the handcuffs clinked against the headboard as I struggled against them, the metal biting into my skin. And to think this had been my idea, happy anniversary to me I suppose.

I gagged as Jensen slammed further into my mouth.

“Fuck, oh like that!” Jensen called then he and Jared quickly switched places.

“There you go,” Jared encouraged me as I took him into my mouth “gonna fuck that pretty throat raw.”

Jensen’s tongue was just as merciless as Jared’s had been. Tears welled in my eyes as I screamed, both in frustration and ecstasy as my body broke around them. I’d barely come down from my high when Jensen was working me back up, his fingers and tongue relentless on my core. Jared choked me on his dick and I gave in, any constitution I had left in me melted away as I gave over to my body’s will.

“There we go,” Jensen growled between my legs “I knew she’d give it up if we fucked her long enough.”

“No more fighting huh baby?” Jared asked and I shook my head, relaxing my throat as Jensen popped up and sunk deep into me, his ridged cock seemed to hit every nerve and soft spot I had as he spread my legs wide.

“Now this I could get use to.” Jared said “Such a good girl taking both of us without a fight.”

I couldn’t answer him or struggle against either one of them, I had nothing left in my body to do it. I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the boys switched places again; Jensen moved up to my face and Jared between my legs. He wasted no time pushing inside my while Jensen breached my lips, I could taste so much of my slick on him.

“That’s right,” he moaned “you taste that baby? That’s all you, fucking soaking my cock with that sweet pussy.”

I could barely nod as he buried himself into my mouth. I was total putty between them. They both fucked into me hard and finally pulled out of me, jerking themselves into completion, Jensen on my chest and Jared on to my stomach.

  
  


After I hot shower, I climbed into bed with both of them, laying on my back as they both laid on my sides.

“You okay? Was that okay?” Jensen asked, his fingers lightly tracing over the swell of my breasts.

I nodded and said

“Yeah, I feel great honestly, and that was more fun than I thought I'd have.”

“What about?” Jared asked and splayed his hand over my belly.

It had been six weeks since my birthday and since I found out I was pregnant via a test I’d picked up from the drug store. I took it as kind of a process of elimination when I didn't feel good after our trip to Florida. While all of us were stunned at first, both guys quickly went in over protective mode, making sure I took it easy and was eating regularly. I giggled and placed my hand over his; other than a little cramping and crabbiness, I felt fine.

“Good,” I reassured him and then looked up at Jensen “really good.”

“This is going to be one spoiled little baby.” Jensen commented as he smiled down at my belly. I wasn’t showing, nor had we told anyone, so it was like our own, perfect little secret. I nodded in agreement at Jensen’s statement.

“Yes, the little booger will be.” I told him.

  
  


The next morning I woke up feeling horrendous; like I’d been hit by a truck. My stomach ached and the idea of food made me feel awful. I grabbed my coffee and a bit of toast on the way out the door as I headed to work. I had to be on set earlier than either of the guys so I wouldn’t see them until later that morning. When I arrived at work, I was immediately swept up in the hoopla of getting the set ready for the first shots of the day.

“Are you okay?” One of the other PAs, Rachel, asked me.

“Yeah,” I said “I woke up not feeling good, like I’m sick and I wanna puke.”

“Yeesh,” Rachel said “you sure you don’t wanna go home or something?”

I shook my head “No, I’m fine, I’m sure once I get moving some more, I’ll be okay.”

  
  


Jensen was the first to arrive and I immediately brought him a cup of coffee. He looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow at me.

“You okay?” He asked in a low tone.

“Nauseous,” I told him “don’t feel good.”

His eyebrows furrowed in concern and he stood in front of me, blocking me from the majority of the cast and crew, no one on set knew about us.

“You just wanna go home?” He asked “Relax and put your feet up?”

I looked around and then down at my paperwork for the day. We had a long day of shooting ahead of us and it was an all hands on deck situation.

“I can’t,” I told him “I have a fuck ton of work to do. I’ll be okay, I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“If it doesn’t,” he said “promise me you’ll go to the doctor.”

“Jense-“ I started

“Promise.” He interrupted me. I looked up at him and saw the concern painted on his face.

“Okay,” I said “I’ll give it a couple more hours and if I don’t feel better, I’ll call them.”

He gave me a short nod and moved to stand next to me again as Jared walked on set, smiling when he saw Jensen and I standing together.

  
  


Once the cameras and lighting were ready to go, I stood just off to the side to watch the filming process when a sharp pain hit my belly. It felt like I’d been punched in the gut and had cramps at the same time. I let out a gasp and walked off set as the cameras started to roll.

“Oh fuck, ow, fuck ow!” I hissed as I yanked off my headset. I could hear people talking and calling my name, but I couldn’t move. I felt like I was going blind because I was in so much pain. All at once, I felt a warm rush of liquid between my legs and I heard Rachel yelling.

“Call, call them!” I yelled

“Call who?!” Rachel yelled as she shouted for someone to call 911.

I sank to my knees and saw blood on my legs as my vision faded around me and I hit the floor with a thud.

  
  


Everything from then on was vague, I could hear Jared and Jensen calling my name and I felt like I was being lifted and moved along quickly. A new voice was yelling back at them as I heard doors slam closed and a different voice, a softer one began to talk, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying.

  
  


After what felt like days, I felt someone touch my hand and my eyes cracked open. A strange man with grey hair and glasses was holding a chart and talking to a woman on the other side of me. He smiled as my eyes fluttered open.

“Welcome back Miss. Stephenson.” The man said “I’m Dr. Coleman, I’m the doctor over seeing your case.”

I slowly nodded and then realized I was in a hospital. The scene on set came rushing back to me and then I asked

“Wait, what happened to me?”

His face softened as he looked to woman, who I assumed was a nurse, and she nodded.

“I’m very sorry to have to tell you this Miss. Stephenson, but you suffered a miscarriage.” Dr. Coleman said.

It felt like my world went silent as he explained that the pregnancy hadn’t been viable and how terribly sorry they were for my loss. I lost track of what they said after that, I could hear them but everything sounded muffled, like they were talking through socks. Once they left, I decided to get out of my own head and watch some mindless tv. I clicked it on and splashed across every channel, from E! News to TMZ was the fact that I’d been rushed to the hospital with Jared and Jensen in tow and everyone speculating to the nature of our relationship.

“God damn it!” I yelled as I shut off the TV and hurled the remote across the room. It hit the opposite wall as the door opened and Jared and Jensen walked through. I broke down sobbing as they scrambled to shut the door and get to me. They both stroked my back and held me tightly as I cried; for myself, for them, for the baby we’d never get to hold. I wanted to scream and throw things, it didn’t seem fair. Why did this have to happen to me? To this family we’d built? I was suddenly irrationally angry at whatever had taken my baby from me. I tried to pull away from them but they steadfastly held me.

“Why?!” I sobbed “Why my baby? Why?!”

Neither of them could say anything that would comfort me, neither of them had the words, all they could do was sit there with me while I sobbed.

  
  


After a long time, I’d cried myself out of tears and the boys took turns laying in the small hospital bed with me. I wanted to be alone, I wanted to curl up and shut the world and all its cruelties out. Neither Jared nor Jensen forced a conversation with me. They held me while I seethed and slept. The next day, they brought me my favorite chicken biscuit and coffee for breakfast but I couldn’t bear the thought of having more than a nibble.

“Come on baby, please.” Jensen begged “I just want one good bite, you don’t have to finish the whole thing. Just one good bite do you can have your medicine and then I’ll leave you alone, I promise.”

I sighed and took a bite like he asked. 

“There’s my girl.” He said with a small smile. 

The doctor had given me medicine for the pain and an antibiotic to stave off any potential infection. I was released from the hospital and told to stay in bed for a few days while I healed. When I arrived home, there were flowers from the cast and crew waiting for me, which I hadn’t expected along with a few “get well soon” cards signed by them. I made a mental note to write thank you notes when I didn’t feel like dog shit any more. When I climbed into bed I curled to one side and just lay there. The pit in my soul felt like a rock the refused to budge.

“Can we get you anything?” Jared asked as he handed me the remote.

“ _A gun to kill myself._ ” I thought, but I shook my head no. He gave me a nod and left the room as Jensen handed me the remote and asked

“You want one of us to stay with you?” 

Another no, I wanted to be alone.

“No.” I told him.

“Okay,” He said, he looked like he wasn’t sure about leaving me “we’re a text away if you need us.”

I nodded and turned on Netflix as they left the room. I put on Edward Scissorhands and curled into a tight ball, hoping that if I squeezed myself small enough that I would just disappear. I felt beyond help, beyond comfort, too far gone for any emotion I’d ever experienced thus far. My foremost thought was just the need to die, I felt that if I ceased to exist, I’d finally be okay. Maybe then I’d finally find peace.

  
  


  
  


I slept on and off throughout the movie, waking every once in a while to see one of the boys. They left me water to drink and made sure I took my medicine on time with a little something to eat.

That night, Jensen wandered in, dressed in his pajamas as I was watching The Walking Dead.

“Do you mind if I?” He asked and motioned to the bed.

I was torn between touched and annoyed. What part of “I want to be left alone” was so hard for them to understand? But the look of sadness on his face, the pain etched into his handsome features, made me change my mind.

“I don’t mind.” I told him and patted the bed beside me.

He climbed in and got comfortable, but thankfully made no attempt to hold me or comfort me. 

Once the season finale wrapped up, I turned off the TV and then the light. I readjusted my position and felt a hand on mine. My heart pounded as I attempted to yank it away, but he held tightly.

“I can’t even imagine what you’re going through,” He murmured “but please, don’t shut us out.”

I didn’t say anything and I tried to yank my hand away again, he refused to let go.

“Please Jensen,” I said “don’t.”

“Talk to me.” He said in the darkness.

I sighed, tried to pull my hand away again, he refused to let me go. I felt him move and the light turned on, casting a dim glow around the room.

“You know I don’t normally get like this,” he said as he looked at me “but I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” I told him “I’m just having a hard time okay?”

“I get that,” he said “but this isn’t like you.”

“I’ve never dealt with this okay?!” I exploded. I got out of bed, anger overwhelming me. “I know you say you have no clue how I feel, but have you ever thought that maybe, JUST MAYBE I don’t want to fucking talk about it?!”

“Baby, you can’t hold something like this in,” Jensen said “it’ll eat you up.”

“I don’t care if it does!” I shouted “I don’t care what happens to me any more!” Fat, hot tears rolled down my cheeks. “Part of me just wished I had bled out and then I wouldn’t feel this way!”

“Baby, please don’t say that.” Jensen begged as he got out of bed and crossed the room to get to me “I know you’re hurt but don’t talk like that.”

“I just want it to stop!” I yelled “This empty fucking feeling I have, this everything, I just want it to stop!”

He wrapped me into his arms as I tried to push him away.

“No, let me go!” I shouted at him.

“No.” He said firmly as he clutched me tightly “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

I shoved his chest hard, but he was no match for me, I yelled in frustration pounded my fists into his chest. I struggled  until I couldn’t any more and collapsed into his arms, finally letting the tears flow as I buried my head into his chest.

“I’m sorry Jensen, I’m so sorry.” I sobbed as I held him tightly. He shushed me and ran his hands up and down my back as I cried hard into him.

He guided us back to the bed where he pulled me into his lap and let me cry until I couldn’t any more.

“I’m sorry Jensen, I’m so sorry.” I repeated and he hushed me again.

“It’s okay,” He said in a calm tone “you’re okay and that’s what matters.”

“Why did it have to be my baby?” I asked “Why?”

“Lo, if I knew I’d tell you,” he said “but this baby just wasn’t ours for whatever reason. I’m sorry this happened to you, to this family but don’t shut us out. Please let us be here for you.”

“I don’t know how.” I told him.

“Just like this,” he said “we want to be here and comfort you, please just let us.”

I nodded as I grabbed a tissue and wiped my face.

“Where’s Jared?” I asked

“Downstairs,” Jensen said “I wanted to come talk to you alone.”

“Can you go get him please?” I asked, my heart ached to have them both close by.

“I will.” Jensen said “you get comfortable, I’ll get him.”

He tucked me into bed and then left. Jared appeared in the door frame, looking upset.

“Jared,” I started

Without a word, he crossed the bedroom with Jensen right behind him, who closed the door behind him. Jared climbed into bed on my right side and held me closely. He soothes me and talked softly to me.

“I love you,” He said “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” I told him as I looked up at him “I’m sorry for-“

“It’s okay,” He soothed “I’m okay, I just want to be here for you.”

I nodded and he kissed the crown of my head. 

I slept that night stretched between the two of them, my legs in Jensen’s lap and my head on Jared’s chest.

  
  


I spent the next few days in bed, recovering. The boys couldn’t take the time off to be with me any more than they had, so during the day and well into the night I was alone. I was told to rest and I did my best to, spending my days reading and tidying up around the house.

  
  


2 weeks after the miscarriage and armed with a ton of thank you notes, I went back to work. I knew I had to take it easy, as did everyone else, and people seemed to be hypersensitive to my needs. The boys were in over protective mode, barely letting me out of their sight while I was on set.

That night, the boys and I fell into bed, exhausted after a long day. After my shower, I laid with my head on Jensen’s shoulder and my feet in Jared’s lap. He was giving me a for massage and I sighed.

“I needed this, thank you.” I told him.

“See how much easier your life is if you just let us take care of you?” Jensen asked, kissing my temple.

I nodded as I sighed.

“Think we’ll ever get pregnant again?” I asked them sadly.

“Well, you heard what the doctor said,” Jared told me “he knows plenty of women who have had miscarriages and go on to have healthy babies when they try again.”

I nodded again and yawned.

“I don’t think we should try again,” Jensen said “not right away.”

“I agree,” I told him “I know that this isn’t what we wanted to start with, but if we’re all on board, I do want to try again.”

“Let’s do the next one right,” Jared suggested “we can plan it out and be better prepared.”

I nodded.

“I like that idea.” I told him.

I looked between the two of them and realized that with the three of us together, we could do anything. We were stronger together than we would be separately.

We would always be okay as long as we had one another.

 

 


	11. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: MOC!Dean
> 
> Rating: M for Mature
> 
> Tags: MOC!Dean, angst, SMUT. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pics are not.

 

He’d been on edge for weeks; his hands would shake, he tossed and turned in his sleep, plagued by nightmares no one could imagine. She did her best to be there for him but he seemed determined to push her away.

“I’m fine.” He insisted for the millionth time as he rolled his eyes.

“No you’re not!” She insisted “The Mark is changing you! You’re not the same Dean and you keep pushing me away!”

His eyes burned into hers as he bit his lip.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” She asked, her heart feeling like it was going to burst in her chest from hurting so much. “You want me to leave.”

He didn’t answer, he didn’t defend himself, he just stared at her. Of course he didn’t want her to leave but what use was he to her? He could lose control and kill her at any second just to sate The Mark and that would be it. The light in his world would be gone. Picturing her dead in his arms, the glow in her eyes and skin gone and all because of him nearly broke him.

“I think it’s best.” He said

She gasped, her hands snapping over her mouth, there it was; the words she never thought she’d hear. In a blur of tears, she hurried to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on the bed and cried. The love of her life had told her to leave the only home she’d ever really known.

  
  


Once she’d cried her eyes out, she started gathering up her belongings and packing them. She was just finishing packing up a drawer when she heard a knock at the door.

“Go away!” She yelled over her shoulder and went back to packing the contents of the drawer into her suitcase. She heard the door open and she angrily turned around, seeing Dean standing in the door way. “I said go away.” She snapped.

“I heard you,” he insisted “loud and clear.”

“So why are you in here then?” She shot back as she closed her suitcase.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he said, his hands knitted together “but I have to protect you.”

“From what?” She asked.

“From me.” He said “If anything where to happen to you because of this fucking mark on my arm-“

She crossed the room and smashed her mouth against his, her arms locking around him. He tried to pull away, but she held on tighter.

“Do you feel that?” She asked as she continued to kiss him, placing her hand over The Mark. The anger that boiled in his chest seemed to ebb away, his murderous thoughts finally quieting. “Cain said Colette was the only thing that kept him from killing. He did it because he made a promise to her and he loved her. Why can’t you let me be here for you like she was for him?”

Dean buried his fingers in her hair, kissing her back.

“Please don’t send me away,” she begged as her tongue traced over his “don’t let me go, please Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he insisted as he pulled back and looked into her eyes “but if anything ever happened to you because of me, I’d never forgive myself. Ever.”

“Let me be here for you.” She told him, her free hand cupping his cheek, she’d ached for his touch and to be able to touch him without him flinching “Please let me do the same thing you do for me.”

He heatedly kissed her, giving into the peace of being with her, something he hadn’t had since he’d gotten the Mark. His mouth sealed over hers as her fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his head. She backed him up to the bed where he pushed her suitcase to the floor, its contents spilling out and scattering around the floor by the bed. He sat down on the bed and she straddled his lap, yanking his shirt off and tossing it aside. She pulled her own shirt off as his hands roamed over her bare skin, leaving a trail of warmth behind. She held his face in her hands and kissed him.

“I love you,” She moaned against his mouth “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He said as she kissed him breathless. She unhooked her bra and threw it aside as he ran his hands up her bare back, his fingers digging into her flesh. She started grinding her hips into his thigh, the delicious friction between their jeans sending her up high. “There you go sweetheart,” he murmured as he watched her “keep going.”

“You keep watching this,” she told him “because this is how I’m gonna fuck your cock.”

He let out a low growl and kissed her again as she adjusted her position, the seam in her jeans lining up with her clit, the pressure making her moan.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, god!” She cried “Oh fuck!”

“That’s it,” he sighed, licking his lips “Ride my thigh sweetheart.”

She suddenly stopped and undid his belt while she kissed him. She unzipped his pants and yanked them down around his ankles. He kicked them off as she stood and took off her own jeans, leaving her in just her panties and him in his underwear. She stood between his bowed legs and took his hand, pressing his palm flat against her belly as she held his wrist. She guided his hand up and to her breasts, her collar bone and neck, finally resting it above her heart, which he felt hammering.

“You feel that?” She asked and he nodded “You're the only one who makes my heart race,” she moved his hand lower, back to her belly “you’re the only one who gives me butterflies,” she moved his hand even lower so he could cup her sex “I’ve never been so wet for a guy in my life.” She pulled her panties to the side and he slid two fingers through her folds.

“Ohhhh fuck,” he moaned as he felt how wet she was “sweetheart, all this for me?”

She pulled her panties down and off, throwing them to the side, she ran her hands all over her body.

“ALL of this is yours,” she told him “my body, my heart, my soul, it’s all yours Dean. Always has been, always will be.”

He easily slid two fingers inside her as she moaned, bracing herself on his shoulders. He watched as she threw her head back and her skin turned the most delicious shade of pink as her arousal grew.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he watched her bite her lip “that’s it sweetheart.” he murmured as he captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking on the pink bud until it hardened and he lapped his tongue over it. She moaned loudly and he switched to the other nipple, doing the same thing. He took his fingers out of her and she whined at the loss. “Come and ride me sweetheart.” He said and tugged his underwear off.

She straddled his lap, flicking the swollen head of his cock through her folds until she took him inside her. She deliciously stretched and moaned as he filled her to the brim. Once he was fully inside her, she pushed him on to his back, her fingers lacing through his as she pinned them by his head and began to move on top of him. He squeezed her hands as they kissed over and over. The room filled with their moans, grunts and declarations of love as he sat up, taking the reins.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” He moaned as he moved her hips faster, her arms wrapping around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“Dean, oh Deeeean!” she whined into his mouth, the pressure in her lower belly reaching its breaking point. She moaned as she came apart around him, soaking his lap.

“That’s it,” he moaned “just like that sweetheart.” He snaked his hand between their bodies and found her clit, working it in short, hard circles as she came down from her first orgasm. She moaned louder as he worked her up again, her walls clamping down on him as he struggled to hold out.

“Come for me Dean,” she moaned as she kissed him “fuck me hard and come deep inside me.”

“Fuck sweetheart!” He exclaimed, her words going straight to his cock where he began to thrust harder into her. She leaned back as he captured her nipple in his mouth again. Their cries and thrusts began to falter as they both broke, crying each other’s names as they finished.

  
  


After getting cleaned up, they lay in bed, cuddling.

“Don’t leave,” he pleaded as he kissed her “please.”

“I won’t,” she told him “not now, not ever.”

He ran a feather light touch down her body, admiring her afterglow.

“What’re you thinking?” She asked him as her fingertips traced his collarbone.

“I’m sorry,” he told her “for even saying I wanted you to leave. You’re so amazing and devoted to me, I love you so much and I nearly let you get away.”

She bit her lip and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She told him “Not now and not ever.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to.” He told her and they kissed.

 

 


	12. Yes Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Dom!Sam
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Dom!Sam, spanking, sir!kink, mention of Sam’s outfit from the episode Peace of Mind (slight spoiler if you haven’t seen it yet), oral (male receiving).

“ _Okay fine,_ ” she thought “ _I’ll drink the purple Kool-aid so I can get to the bottom of this._ ”

Finding clothes to fit in wasn’t that difficult; the ladies in the local department store were more than happy to get her out of her usual jeans and flannel shirt and into a cream colored dress that had cherries on it, matching heels and headband. She walked the short distance to the house she'd Sam go into and ran the doorbell, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. When she first saw Sam, she could hardly believe her eyes. In dark slacks, a red cardigan, a plaid tie with a white button down shirt, thick glasses and his hair tied back into a ponytail, he looked completely different but, oddly, even more attractive than normal. Tall, dark and handsome was hard to hide behind his teacher-esque outfit.

“Care to come in?” Sam asked politely.

She shook the impure thoughts of corrupting this pure looking man from her head and said

“Yes, please.”

She crossed the threshold and Sam closed the door behind her.

“Can I get you anything? A martini perhaps?”

“Sam, it’s nine a.m.” She pointed out as the crossed the foyer and into the living room.

“Justin,” he corrected her “my name is Justin.”

“Sorry, Justin,” She said as he made his way to the bar “is Carol around? I wanted to get her recipe for pot roast so I can make it for dinner.”

Sam instantly brightened as he poured both of them a martini.

“Well isn’t that a co-winky-dink?” He asked “She’s making pot roast for dinner this evening, you should stay and have some. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to give you the recipe.” He handed her a martini glass with two olives in it. She quickly downed the drink and put the glass aside. With liquid courage in her system, she sprung into action.

“Sam,” she hissed “look, I don’t know what’s going on in this nut house, but we gotta get out of here before something happens to both of us!”

“What?” Sam asked bewildered “nothing can happen to us here. We’re happy.”

“Maybe you are!” She exclaimed and held up his left hand, which had a ring around the fourth finger “I get it okay? You wanna run away and hide because of what happened at the bunker but you can’t! It happened Sam and we can deal with it together!”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stammered and pulled his hand away from hers.

“Come on Sam you have to remember!” She yelled and quickly smashed her mouth against his.

Sam was shocked at first, he was a married man, he couldn’t be kissing this girl! Then, as her lips moved over his, it was like a light bulb went off in his brain. Suddenly, the memories of Justin Smith melted away and were replaced with his own. He remembered arriving in this strange place and then suddenly being in a house with a woman, Carol, that said she was his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When he pulled away, he was shocked, she looked like some kind of pin up model.

“Babe?” He asked, looking her up and down.

“Are you, um, YOU now?” She asked and he nodded. She hugged him tightly and said “Oh thank god! Come on, we gotta get out of here before your Stepford Wife gets back.” She grabbed his hand and turned to leave. Sam squeezed her hand and she turned back to him. “What? What’s wrong?” She asked.

He grinned and twirled her around to get a nice long look at her as he took his glasses off.

“Not yet.” he said, a pleasant warmth growing in his stomach. He pulled her close and kissed her again. “Gotta say,” he said between kisses “I’m into this look on you.”

She grinned against his mouth, tugging on his tie “And I’m into this hot teacher, daddy thing you’ve got going on.”

“Are you?” He asked, deepening their kiss.

She nodded as she opened her mouth for another kiss, her hands on his shoulders “I wanted to corrupt you since I walked through that door.”

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her over to the dining room table where he laid her down.

“Corrupt me.” He practically begged as he leaned over her, his hot and heavy kisses covering her jaw and throat. She mewled under him as she fumbled with the buttons on his cardigan and then pushed it down his shoulders. He flung it across the room as she yanked his tie off. They were all tongues and teeth as she tore his shirt off, sending buttons flying across the pristine dining room floor. Sam’s tall frame and bare chest covered her, his arms on either side of her as he wound his fingers into her hair, heatedly kissing her as she squirmed under him.

“Touch me,” she begged breathlessly “please Sam, I need you.”

Sam grinned against her mouth and pulled away. “Lucky for you, the missus won’t be home for hours.”

“Hm, that right?” She asked

He nodded, grabbed the collar of her dress and ripped it open, the buttons of her dress joining his in the floor. Under the dress she was wearing a light pink negligee and a garter belt that held up her stockings. He let out an animal like growl and said

“Holy shit.”

She bit her lip and said

“Don’t rip this, you seem to like it a lot.”

“Like is an understatement.” He said, bending over the table again, rutting his slack covered length against her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in close as they kissed.

“Want me to make you come like this?” He asked through their kiss “you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck Sam!” she breathed as she yanked his hair out of the ponytail it was in and tugged on his long locks. He let out another growl as her fingers snarled in his hair and he bucked his hips harder into her.

“Is that a yes?” He asked and made her look at him. His hazel eyes were lust blown but his tone was set and full of authority “Is it?”

“ _Oh shit._ ” she thought as wetness pooled in her panties. “Yes, Yes sir. It is.” she said

“That’s a good girl.” He cooed and kissed her hard, snapping his hips into her.

“Fuck!” She cried, the delicious friction sending her up high as she arched her back. He covered her neck and collarbone in kisses as he felt the wetness between her legs soak the front of his pants.

“Yeah, you like this don’t you?” He asked “Thinking we might get caught?”

“Yes, yes!” She rasped as she held him closely, her hips moving with his.

“You bad little girl.” he said as he suddenly pulled away from her. She whined at the loss and he said “Turn over for me.”

“No.” She told him and he yanked her up by her wrist and tilted her face to his.

“You turn over right now or I’ll MAKE you.” He threatened, his eyes blazing.

She melted under his dominating gaze, she loved getting him riled up. She climbed down off the table and bent over it, her ass in the air, just how he liked. He gave her behind a healthy smack with his large hand and she cried out, feeling the flesh turn pink.

“That’s for being a brat,” he said “Now you have to earn the right to come. On your knees.”

“Yes sir.” She answered as she stood up and then did as he commanded. She got on her knees as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, his hardened length straining against the fabrics of his underwear.

“Hands and mouth little girl.” He said.

She freed him of his cotton prison, her mouth watering as she licked his from root to tip, causing him to inhale sharply. She flicked her tongue over the swollen head and took him inch by inch into her mouth, her hand compensating for what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She pumped up and down his length and fondled his balls with her free hand.

“That’s a-fuck!-a good girl, good girl!” He moaned as he thrust into her mouth, making her choke on him. She coughed and sputtered, spit dribbling out of the corners of her mouth but went right back to sucking on him. This was what he liked in his Dom role, he wanted her to be a mess. He did it again as tears welled in her eyes. He pulled out of her mouth and admired his handiwork, her lipstick was ruined, her mascara smudging under her eyes and she was so wet for him, he could damn near taste it.

“There we go,” he said with a smirk “there’s my dirty girl.” He offered her a hand and he helped her up. “Bend over.”

“Yes sir.” She answered and did as she was told. Once she was positioned how he liked, he dug his fingers into her hips and asked

“See? Isn’t it better when you listen?”

“Yes sir.” She told him.

He slid his hands to the waist band of her panties which were nothing to write home about.

“I hate these.” He said and with a quick tug, the fabric ripped an was quickly discarded. He stood back, admiring her. The negligee barely covered her ass, and bent over, it rode up even higher, showing off her ass and dripping pussy, the straps on her garter belt held up her stockings and her heels made her ass perk up just a little more than normal and Sam was into it.

“Much better,” he said as he slid the negligee up and off of her, setting it aside. He spread her legs wide and pushed deep inside her, sliding home as they both cried out.

“Sa-SIR!” She yelled as he gripped her shoulder to hold her in place as she quickly adjusted to him “oh fuck!”

“That’s it baby girl,” he said as he fucked into her “scream my name, let them know who does this to you.”

“Oh fuck!” She cried against his brutal pace, her fingers digging into the shiny finish of the dining room table “Sam, Sam!” She yelled.

He snapped a hand over her ass cheek.

“I said fucking scream.” He commanded as he went harder.

“AH SAM!” She screamed “Oh fuck me Sammy, please fuck me!”

“That’s right,” he said “just like that.”

She chanted his name over and over as he nailed her sweet spot, making her see stars as she melted around him, becoming a writhing mess as she shot up high again. His hand left her hip and he pressed two fingers into her clit, working it in hard and fast circles.

“Come on baby girl,” he growled “Come for me.”

“Oh Sam!” She yelled “Sam! Yes!”

She felt electricity like never before crash through her system as she reached her peak. Sam desperately tried to hold out, but her screaming and soaking wet heat were too much for him. With a cry from both of them, they each tumbled over the edge, telling each other’s names. Sam bent over her with his cheek against her shoulders, both of them breathing hard.

“Fuck babe,” he said as he kissed her shoulder “that was amazing.”

She grinned and looked back at him.

“Element of danger and all that.” she said with a wink.

He gave her a grin that matched hers and kissed her.

“Come on, we gotta get cleaned up and get out of here.” He said.

“Okay,” She said as he pulled out of her “and Sam?”

“Yeah?” He asked as he zipped up.

“Bring that outfit with you.” She told him.

 

 


	13. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Impala Sex
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: SMUT, Impala Sex, takes place during the Season 5 episode “Abandon All Hope”, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Dean leaned against the trunk of the Impala, taking a long pull from his beer. He'd struck out with Jo, who he thought was a sure bet, but turns out she had the hots for another hunter, Stephen. He'd resigned to the fact that getting laid was probably not on the list for him tonight, so he retreated outside to gaze up at the stars with his beloved car.

“You and me Baby.” he said and tipped his bottle to her.

He heard the screen door open and saw a small figure approaching him. In the street light, she seemed to materialize out of the darkness, it was Charlotte, Stephen's sister. With a smile and a whiskey in her hand, she greeted him with a grin.

“What're you doing out here all by yourself?” she asked as she walked closer to him.

“Just spending some time with my best girl.” he said, glancing at the car with a fond smile.

Charlotte had known Dean as long as she could remember, she may have been in pigtails when they first met, but she knew how much that car meant to him.

“I was just coming to check on you, but if you wanna be alone.” she trailed off.

“No,” he said as he smiled at her “I don't mind the company, really.”

She walked over to him and stood beside him and they both looked upward, the stars shining down on them like Christmas lights. They didn't talk for a long time, just admiring the view, when Charlotte broke the silence.

“Guess it's not so bad, being out in the middle of no where.” she said “Where else can you get a view like this?”

Dean nodded in agreement and then looked down at Charlotte. Shorter than he was, she had a slightly crooked smile, strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a button down flannel shirt, ripped jeans and boots. He's be lying if he said he hadn't thought about being with her, but she felt out of his league.

“Strike out with Jo?” she asked and looked up at him.

“Ah, you saw that?” he asked

She shook her head

“Nah, intuition,” she said “and I saw her leave with my brother.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and said

“Figures.” in an angry tone.

“She's interested in you,” Charlotte said “I just think she wants more than a one time deal, and you know Stephen, the starry eyed dreamer.”

“No wonder he and Sam get along so well.” Dean snorted and Charlotte laughed, which was music to Dean's ears, he loved making her laugh.

“That's where the realistic one,” she said and pointed to herself “comes in. If he wants to promise her the world while we're staring down the barrel, let him.”

“Cheers to that.” Dean said and they clinked their glasses together.

Liquid courage soaked Charlotte's system, she'd knocked back a couple of shots before going to look for Dean, whom she'd always had a thing for.

“Would you, I mean, do you want to um?” she asked, her cheeks flushing as she looked up at Dean, who had his head tilted to the side.

“Char, are you sure?” he asked

“Dean,” Charlotte said “I’m not looking for Prince Charming, he hasn’t come along and he probably never will.”

“So what are you looking for?” Dean asked

“Well last night on earth, what’s a girl to do?” She asked with a smile.

A grin slowly formed on his face and he motioned toward his Impala.

“This okay?” He asked “Probably the only place we’ll get some privacy tonight.”

“Perfect.” She said as he unlocked the back door. She took off her jacket and made it into a makeshift pillow as she climbed into the ample backseat. Dean climbed in behind her, the locks engaging as they both finished their drinks.

“Respect me in the morning?” She asked and he chuckled.

“I’ll always respect you.” He said as he settled over top of her, their empty glasses scattered to the floorboards. The heat between her legs was unbearable as he settled between her thighs, planting short, hesitant kisses on her lips.

“Dean,” she moaned, her fingers clawing through his hair “mh, Dean.”

He looked up and it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. The little firecracker he’d had a crush on for years was now under him with lust blown brown eyes, her chest heaving. He brushed the stray hairs out of her face and gently pressed his lips to hers.

If this was a one time deal, he decided, he’d do it right. He wrapped her legs around his waist and heatedly kissed her. She molded her shape to his, kissing him as he moved over top of her.

“Charlotte,” he moaned against her mouth as he popped the top buttons on her shirt “You okay?”

She nodded and helped unbutton the rest of the shirt.

“I’m more than okay,” she breathed “I’ve always wanted this with you.”

She discarded the shirt, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. He ran his hands up her torso, squeezing her breasts in his hands as she moaned. “Mh, that feels so good.” She cried as he unhooked her bra, throwing it aside as he took her in with heavily lidded eyes.

“You’re gorgeous.” He said

They kissed again and he rid himself of his top layers, discarding them into the front seat. Chest to chest, they moved together, grinding into one another as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Tanned, muscled and freckled, Dean was everything Charlotte hoped he would be and more as she worked her hands down his back and to his hips where she unbuckled his belt. He pulled back and looked at her before nodding, he lowered his head and let his mouth brush gently over her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. She cried out as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing her hand inside his underwear. She took his full length in her hand where she started to pump him. He let out a low moan as his tongue swirled around her nipple, gently flicking over it. She cried out, arching her back as he did the same thing to her other nipple. Her hand went lower, cupping his balls as he squirmed above her.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he picked his head up and kissed her hard “oh fuck, that’s perfect.”

She slid her tongue in his mouth and slid her hand back up, taking his length in her hand again. He sucked her nipple hard, making her whine.

“Dean,” she cried “mh, fuck me please.”

He didn’t answer, he just glided down her body where he planted light kisses and sucked equally light marks into her skin. She watched as he did this, her chest rapidly rising and falling as he tugged off her jeans and underwear. He tossed them into the floor of the Impala and opened her legs to fit his body between them. He licked a broad stripe up her slit, making her gasp as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

“Ohhhhh, Dean!” She moaned “Dean, oh fuck!”

He moaned in appreciation as his mouth enveloped her, his teeth lightly scraped over her clit, making her squeak in surprise. He used his fingers to open her lower lips and flick his tongue over and over her. She moaned loudly as she grabbed his hair even harder.

“Dean, oh Dean!” She cried.

He pushed his tongue inside of her, swirling it deep in her as she arched her back, crying out loudly as he devoured her. She felt the pressure in her body give way as she let out a scream, the orgasm ridiculously over powering her. Dean picked his head up as he grinned and licked his lips.

“Fuck, you taste good.” He said “I could eat you out for hours.”

“The scary thing? I’d let you.” She told him as she stroked his hair, he kissed his way back up her body until he reached her mouth, kissing her deeply.

“Mh,” he moaned “tell you what? We survive tomorrow and I will.”

“I’m holding you to that cowboy.” She said as they kissed again.

He pulled back and nodded as she pushed her hand inside his pants, taking his hard length into her hand as he moaned into her mouth.

“Fuck,” he said “yes, oh fuck.”

She stopped and pushed his jeans and underwear down. He kicked his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off and plunged deep inside her as they let out consecutive moans. They kissed as their hips met thrust for thrust.

“Dean, oh my god, Dean!” She cried, she threaded one hand through his hair while the other planted on the back of his neck. Dean braced himself, his hands on the leather seats under her, he fucked deeply and gently into her. His tongue traced over hers and she cried out against him.

“On top, now.” He growled against her mouth. She smiled and they switched positions, he laid on his back as she crawled over him, his rough hands roamed up her back as they kissed and she settled on top of him. She braved her hands on his chest as she rocked into him, making him cry out.

“Yes,” he moaned “yes, oh fuck, like that.”

She licked into his mouth and his tongue met hers as his fingers dug into her skin. Their foreheads met and she opened her eyes for just a second. His head was tilted back, the moonlight reflecting off his skin, he had a light sheen of sweat on his cheeks as he bit his lip.

“Dean.” she moaned and he opened his eyes meeting hers. A shutter ran down her spine and she knew then and there, she was head over heels in love with Dean Winchester. She bit her lip a then kissed him sweetly, pouring her feelings into that kiss. He picked up on the subtle change in her kiss, instead of rushed passion, he felt something deeper, something more meaningful. This wasn’t just about getting off, this was about expressing something neither of them had the guts to admit to each other. Dean sat up and rocked into her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She held his face in her hands as they kissed over and over.

“Gonna, ah fuck!” She moaned, throwing her head back.

“Do it,” He commanded, his blunt nails digging into her skin “Come all over my lap.”

They moaned each other’s names as they finished, the Impala’s seat squeaking under them as they rocked hard into each other, riding out the orgasm.

  
  


Surprising her, Dean wanted to cuddle after word.

“I figured you for a “ _wham, bam, thank you ma’am_ ” type.” She said as she laid on her side, holding Dean’s hand while his free one made patterns on her bare back.

He smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Nothing wrong with a little intimacy,” he said “with the right person.”

“You think I’m the right person?” She asked, her fingers tangled with his. He squeezed her hand and nodded.

“Who better to be intimate with than my best friend?” He asked.

Her eyes welled with tears that she fought to keep back.

“You’re my best friend too.” She told him.

He looked at his watch, stunned to see that it was past 1 in the morning.

“We better head in.” He said “We have a hell of a day tomorrow.”

“No,” she told him “let’s have this. One night won’t kill us.”

He realized she was right, spending the night in his car with his favorite girl wouldn’t be so bad, considering what they would face in the morning.

“Okay.” He agreed and covered them both up with a blanket he kept in the backseat. She settled against his chest, breathing in his scent.

“G’night Dean.” She told him.

“Night kiddo.” He answered and kissed the crown of her head.

 


	14. Red Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Spanking
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Lucille help me, I need it after this. We got spanking (with a hand and a belt), Daddy!Kink, BabyGirl!Kink, orgasm denial, fluffy after care, Dean being a sweetheart, not a plot in sight, all porn. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Hands down, ass in the air.

“You know why you’re here,” he snarled in her ear “you were a very, VERY bad girl.”

“Yes Daddy.” She answered.

“Tell Daddy what you did.” Dean said as he snapped the belt in his hands.

“Flirted with the cop.” She said “And flashed him a little leg.”

“And you know better than to show off what’s mine, don’t you?” He asked

“Yes Daddy,” she answered “I know better.”

“Now you’ll be punished,” he said “with my belt.”

“Yes Daddy,” she answered again “I deserve it.”

The cool leather smoothed across her bare ass as he prepared to swat her. He kneaded her flesh and then struck one blow across her backside. He watched as her skin turned the most delicious shade of pink, a thick stripe just the width of his belt welting up. He struck another blow and then dropped the belt.

“Do not.” He said as he bit down on her neck “Do that.” He kissed below her ear and down her jaw, turning her head “Ever again.”

“No sir.” she responded. Even though it had been for the good of the case, the officer had proved to be uncooperative with Dean, so she took matters into her own hands, giving the cop a little light flirting and even showing off a little bit of her legs and cleavage for him to get the information they needed, she also knew she was playing with fire. Dean was a jealous man and he didn’t want anyone getting it in their head that they could have her when she was with him. No way, no how.

“You know how much I love spanking you baby,” he cooed in her ear “your ass turns the most delicious shade of pink, but I HATE when you make me jealous.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she whines against him “I thought I was helping.”

“You can help by not flashing what’s mine in front of some idiot.” He said, his tone fierce “I don’t share, do I?”

“No sir,” she said automatically “Daddy doesn’t share.”

Dean knew deep down that she’d never betray him like that, but seeing someone drool over her body like she was a piece of meat made him angrier than he thought it would. She was more than just a looker; she was smart, quick witted, funny and so many other adjectives, his brain would begin to swim if he tried to list how highly he thought of her. He whirled her around, her skirt bunched up around her waist and her panties down around her ankles. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue melding with hers as he claimed her mouth. He quickly brought his palm down across her already striped backside, she cried out against his mouth as he slapped her other butt cheek, making her cry out again. He kneaded the warm skin of her ass with both hands, feeling the welts from his belt and his hands flare up. He pushed inside her, spreading her legs wide. He gripped her behind her knees and bucked his hips harshly into her. He knew when she was about to come, the tell tale signs of clamping down on him, her high pitched whines, he almost felt bad for pulling out at the last second.

“DEAN!” She cried in frustration.

“You’re bad girl.” He said as he pulled back from her, looking her up and down. Her eyes were lust blown and she was squirming under his touch. “Do bad girls get to come?”

“No sir.” She said, shaking her head “Only good girls get to come.”

“You better not come until I tell you,” he warned “or it’ll be worse. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy!” She yelled s he plunged back into her. He fucked her hard and raw, his hands clawing at her clothes and skin as she fought for control of her body. Every stroke of his cock, every grunt, every smack across her abused ass made her scream and want to come. She held tightly to her concentration as he smacked his hand across her red ass and she let out a primal cry.

“You want something baby?” He asked

“Come,” she struggled to say “please! I wanna come!”

“Tell me who you come for.” He said

“Just you, only you!” She cried and he smacked a hand across her ass again.

“Louder.” He commanded

“Only you!” She yelled and he smacked her ass.

“LOUDER.” He snarled.

“ONLY YOU DADDY! I only come for you!” She screamed as the dam in her lower belly became too much for her told hold. “Daddy please!”

“Please what?” He asked as he held her face in his hands.

“Please let me come, please!” She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks “I’ll be a good girl, please Daddy, I’ll be so good for you!”

“You’d better be.” He said and wrapped her into his arms “Come for me, now.”

She screamed into his chest as she came, her cry sent him over the edge as he emptied into her belly, painting her walls white as he grunted, finishing deep inside her.

“Daddy,” she moaned “oh Daddy, Daddy!”

“Shhhh,” He soothed “it’s okay baby, you did so well.” He said as he smoothed her hair out of her face “Are you okay baby? Was that too much?”

She shook her head, meaning no.

“I’m hurting,” she whined “god that belt hurt.”

“I’m so sorry sweetness,” he said “why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” She told him, looking down. He tutted and said

“Baby, I’ll never be mad if you use your safe word,” as he pushed her hair out of her eyes “I won’t known unless you tell me sweetheart.”

“But you were, and I was,” she trailed off and he gently kissed her lips and forehead.

“No, no, no.” He said and pulled her close. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down. He stripped her of her clothes and then said “I’m gonna go get a bath ready for you okay?”

“But,” She said and he held up a hand.

“No.” He said “it’s my job to take care of you, let me do my job. Please.”

He words were more of a plea than a request, she could read it in his expression, which was etched with pain. She nodded and he disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back, he was down to his boxers and offered her his hand. They slid into the warm, lavender scented water together as he sat behind her in the tub. The water both stung and soothed her back side as she sat down and he began to rub her shoulders.

“Why didn’t you use your safe word?” He asked as he rubbed soap into her back.

“I just wanted to make you happy.” She told him. He pulled her backwards, her back against his chest and he turned her face up to his.

“What makes me happy is when you’re happy and comfortable.” He said gently “you make me happy and I don’t want you to be hurt or uncomfortable ever.”

“I’m sorry,” she said “I’m just new to all this.”

“I know,” he said in the same gentle tone “this is why you have me. I’m not just your Daddy okay? It’s my job to protect you and make sure you’re okay. I don’t know if it’s too much if you don’t communicate with me.”

“I liked it,” she told him “it just really hurt.”

“You have to tell me,” he said “I’m not a mind reader.”

She nodded and they kissed.

  
  


After the bath, he had her lay on her front while he put lotion on her backside to soothe where he’d struck her. After that, they put their pajamas on and he held her closely.

“You did really well,” he praised “but please, next time, if something is too much, you need to say something okay? I’ll never be mad about that. Not ever.”

She nodded and they tenderly kissed.

“I will, I promise.” She told him.

 


	15. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Blowjobs
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Oral, (male receiving), unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

 

He’d been so stressed lately; working and traveling literally all the time had finally taken its toll on him. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, the last few weeks feeling like a blur. He could practically feel the bags under his green eyes from exhaustion.

“Jensen?” She asked as she walked into their bedroom. He rolled to his side and said

“I’m up.” as he moved to get out of bed.

“No babe, stay there,” she said as she came closer “I brought you coffee.”

He sat up and smiled.

“Honey, you didn’t have to do that.” He said as she approached him, holding his favorite steaming mug.

“I wanted to,” She told him and set the mug on his bedside table “and I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change.”

“You do plenty of things that are nice for me,” he said and tugged her into bed, making her laugh “you put up with my crazy schedule, you look after the house when I’m not here, you work your ass off at the brewery,” he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck with his nose, his facial hair scratching her skin “what would I do without you?”

She straddled his lap and kissed him.

“You’d be bored,” she told him “so very bored.”

“And under caffeinated.” He said and took a sip from his mug, she had made it perfectly. “Thank you darlin,” he said and set the mug aside “what’s on the schedule for today?” He asked as his hands settled on her hips.

“Well, the only thing we HAVE to do is swing by the brewery and make sure everything is ship shape there, other than that, I have something special planned for you tonight.”

“And what’s that?” He asked, nuzzling her neck again.

“Well, a certain something was on sale at the grocery store this week,” she told him as she ran her fingers through his hair “so of course I had to get it.”

“And that would be?” He asked as he kissed her throat.

“Your favorite thing in the world.” She told him.

He picked his head up “YOU’RE making brisket?” He asked and she nodded.

“With all your favorite sides.” She told him and he grinned.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked “It isn’t my birthday.”

She laughed and said

“I know you’ve been working crazy hard lately and you’re tired because the brewery is doing so well and the season is almost over, I just wanted to do something nice for you to show you how much I appreciate everything you do.”

He smiled and kissed her deeply, his heart swelling.

“You’re going to spoil me rotten you know that?” He asked between kisses, his fingers threading through her hair.

“Good,” She told him “keep you coming back for more.”

“Always.” He said and kissed her again. She pushed him back against the pillows and said

“Relax handsome.” She kissed the side of his neck and down his throat to his bare chest. He watched as she descended further down his body, kissing his stomach and along the waistband of his underwear.

“F-fuck babe.” He rasped as he held her hair back. She quickly rid him of his underwear and took his cock deep into her mouth. “Shit!” He yelled and then moaned as she ran her tongue along the underside of his generous length. She settled between his bowed legs as she lapped her tongue over the swollen head, tasting the precum that dotted his slit. She sheathed her teeth behind her lips and slid him deep into her mouth, taking as much of him as she could. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he moaned “that feels so fucking good!”

Her hand held what her mouth couldn’t and she bobbed them up and down in sync as he squirmed under her, as she sucked on him hard. He cried out as he shot up high, his fingers gripping her hair hard. He bucked his hips up into her mouth as she let out a gag noise. “Yes, fuck!” He moaned as she pumped him harder and faster. “Babe, oh fuck, there you go, holy shit, don’t stop.”

She moaned, the vibration driving him insane.

“Holy fuck!” He moaned as he strained to keep it together “Shit darlin, that-oh fuck!” the knot in his stomach constricted to the point of painful as heat rose up his spine. He reached his tipping point as she deep throat him and moaned. With a cry, he exploded as his fingers gripped her hair. She took everything he had to give her, swallowing as much as she could. Some of his spill leaked out of the corners of her mouth as she pulled off of him, he watched as she swiped her fingers along her mouth and sucked the leftovers off.

“Fuck,” he moaned “that was fucking hot.”

She smirked and kissed his tummy as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Feel better now babe?” She asked, kissing up his body.

“Hell yeah,” he breathed “that was fucking perfect darlin.”

She smirked up at him and bit her lip

“Just trying to help,” she told him, a mischievous glint in her eyes “hope I did.”

“You did more than enough by bringing me coffee,” he said and tugged her upward “you’re amazing you know that?”

“I try to be.” She said with a smile. He leaned in for a kiss and she pushed him back “Jay, you just-“

“I know.” He said and kissed her “I don’t care.”

He sweetly kissed her and cradled her against him, his fingers digging into her back.

“When do we have to be at the brewery?” He asked.

“No set time,” she told him “I just said we’d be by this afternoon.”

“And the food?” He asked

“Not gonna be ready until later tonight.” She said, running her fingers through his thick hair.

“Plenty of time for me to catch you up.” He said and pulled her shorts and panties down, tossing them across their bedroom.

“Jay!” She yelled “I’m supposed to be treating you!”

He yanked her shorts to the side and said

“Oh, this is a treat.”

 

 


	16. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Friends to Lovers
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Feels, fluff, SMUT, angst. Beta’d by @clo-heda but any mistakes are still mine, pics are not.

_“Tap on my window, knock on my door I wanna make you feel beautiful.” ~ Maroon 5_

 

__

Dean Winchester seethed with anger as his friend, Caroline, cried. She couldn't say exactly what was making her so upset, but held her face in her hands as Dean pulled her into a protective hug, resting his chin on top of her head.

“It's okay,” Dean soothed “shhh, just get it out. It's gonna be okay.”

She sobbed into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. They stood like that for a long time until her tears had subsided and she pulled back.

“I'm sorry, I ruined your afternoon,” she said “and your shirt.”

He shook his head

“I wasn't doing anything.” he lied. He'd been flirting heavily with a local waitress when when he'd gotten a concerning text from Caroline “And, you're more important.” She gave him a sad smile and hugged him again. Once she pulled back, he said “C'mon, we're going for a drive.”

“To where?” she asked

“Anywhere,” he said “let's just get in the car and we'll drive around for a little bit, get your mind off that douche bag Eric and do something. Just the two of us.”

“And get ice cream?” she asked

“If you want to we can.” he said fondly and she nodded.

  
  


After a long drive including tons of classic rock sing alongs, a couple of burger joints and two hot fudge sundaes later, Caroline seemed to be more like herself as they pulled back into the bunker's garage.

“See? What'd I tell you?” Dean asked as they got out of the car.

“Dean knows best.” she said with a laugh. He came around to her side of the car and threw an arm around her shoulders, giving her another hug. While not normally a touchy, feely guy, Dean knew Caroline craved touch. She'd never once pulled away when he put an arm around her shoulders or placed his hand over hers. In truth, he liked being close to her, her against him felt like the most natural thing to him. They walked into the bunker this way and then down the hall toward Dean's room.

“I'm gonna go in,” he said “you know where to find me if you need me.”

She bit her lip and then asked

“Can I stay with you? I really don't want to be alone.”

“Yeah, of course you can.” he said and opened the door to his room as they went inside. They separated to get ready for bed and once she was in her pajamas, Caroline made her way back to Dean's room where he was already laying with his back against the headboard. She climbed onto the ridiculously comfortable memory foam mattress and snuggled up close to Dean. With her head on his shoulder and a leg draped over his waist, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder while the other rested on her knee. She listened to the steady beat of his heart for a few seconds and then looked up at him.

“Thank you,” she told him “for today, I really needed that.”

“You're welcome.” he said as their eyes connected. Caroline felt a shift between them in those few seconds. He wasn't looking at her like he normally did, he had more affection and something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. Dean's heart was beating harder and harder in his chest as their lips got closer and closer.

“Dean,” she breathed, sending little puffs of air on to his mouth.

“No, I'll stop.” he said an pulled back. She caught him by the back of the head and gently pressed her lips to his. Kissing him was different than she thought it would be. His lips were softer, sweeter than she had imagined. His kiss wasn’t rushed, it was slow and full of passion. He used his entire mouth to kiss in a way that left her panting and wanting more.

When he pulled back, he looked apprehensive.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” He said and got out of bed,

“No, Dean! Wait!” She yelled and went over to him “Please don’t walk away from me.”

“I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” He said.

“No, wait.” She said and grabbed his wrist “Don’t clam up, talk to me.”

“I can’t.” He said, biting his kiss swollen lip.

“Yes, you can,” she insisted and squeezed his wrist “this is me we’re talking about remember? You can tell me anything.”

He took a deep breath

“Normally, I can but this?” He asked “I can’t do.”

“Why not?” She asked

He took her left hand and held it up, showing her the ring there.

“That’s why,” he said “because I’m fucking selfish and I’m a coward.”

“Dean Winchester, I never want to hear you say that again,” she snapped “you’re one of the bravest people I know!”

He looked down at his feet, collecting his thoughts as she put a hand to his cheek. She stroked his facial hair as he turned to look up at her, leaning into her touch.

“I’m too scared,” he said “to tell you how I feel.”

Her heart thundered in her chest and blood rushed in her ears.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.

“That I love you and I can’t do anything about it.” He told her and he braced himself for the slap across the cheek that he felt was going to come but it never did. She stared at him intently and he went on “You’ve been with me through everything; you stayed when no one else did, you comforted me even though I pushed you away. You loved me through my worst times, then you met Eric and you got out of the life. I didn’t realize what we had was special until I didn’t have it any more and I was too scared to admit that I love you.”

It felt like truth bomb after truth bomb was being dropped on her and exploding all around her.

“You?” She asked with tears in her eyes “You love me?”

“I’m sorry,” he said and took her hands “I’m so fucking sorry, I’ve ruined everything.”

“Answer the question.” She said and he looked away again, his jaw clenching. “Dean, answer me before I make a huge mistake.”

He looked her square in the eyes and said

“I love you, with all my heart.”

She nodded as tears fell down her cheeks and he quickly wiped them away.

“Please, I’m sorry.” He apologized over and over as he kissed her forehead.

“Dean,” she said softly and pulled back “I love you too.”

His eyes went wide as he held her face.

“No,” he insisted “you can’t.”

“Why not?” She asked

“You have someone that loves you,” He told her “someone that’s gonna take care of you, buy you nice things, give you a future and a family. I can’t do any of that for you, this life I live, the work I do, is too dangerous. I’m too dangerous, too old and broke for you.”

“Dean,” she sobbed as more tears rolled down her cheeks “You can’t tell me that and expect me to just walk away. You don’t get to decide who I love.”

“What about Eric?” Dean asked

“He,” she paused and bit her lip “he broke it off. The engagement, the relationship, everything. He packed up and he left, saying it was a mistake.”

“What was a mistake?” he asked, shocked.

“Our relationship. The engagement, everything.” she told him “He said he knew I was in love with someone else and there wasn't room for three of us in this relationship.”

“Three?” Dean asked “You mean?”

She nodded and said

“I love you too Dean, I have for a long time. I never said anything because I never wanted to lose you as a friend.”

They kissed passionately, tears lingering on both of their cheeks and melding into one. He stroked her hair while she ran her hands up and down his back, her finger tips pressing into his shoulders.

“Dean please,” She begged “please.”

“What do you want?” He asked with all the sincerity he could muster as he looked at her. He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs to brush away her tears.

“You,” She told him “I want you, make love to me please.”

He nodded and kissed her again, his mouth enveloping hers as he backed her up toward the bed. Once the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, Dean slid his hands up her shirt, taking it off and pitching it across the room. She did the same to him, running her hands all over his bare torso as he made her lay on her back, he crawled on top of her and pulled her yoga pants down.

“Are you sure?” He asked as they kissed “Really sure?”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” She breathed “I love you and I want to be with you.”

He bit his lip and nodded

“I want to be with you too,” he said and wrapped her into a searing kiss “more than anything.”

She slid her hands up and down his back, her nails lightly brushing over his skin. He moaned and rutted against her panty clad core as she moaned into his mouth.

“Dean, Dean!” she cried against his mouth and he let out a growl.

“Fuck,” he said “keep moaning my name like that and this’ll be over quick.”

“Can’t help it,” she said with a sheepish grin “you feel so good against me.”

He unhooked her bra and tossed it elsewhere, pressing his chest to hers.

“Like that?” He asked and then snapped his hips into her, making her cry out “or that?”

“Both, fuck!” She cried as she untied his pajama pants. He quickly shed them along with his underwear, throwing them to the ground and she wriggled out of her yoga pants and panties. Naked and vulnerable, she watched as he crawled on top of her again. Their eyes stayed connected as he laced his fingers with hers and pinned them right by her head. She spread her legs to accommodate him and grasped his hands tightly. He gently nudged his way inside her tight channel, making her back arch as she moaned loudly. He let out a hiss as he slid further into her, fighting the urge to fuck her into the mattress until she walked funny for days.

“You okay?” He rasped as he kissed her.

“Yes, fuck-shit-you feels good.” She told him. He filled her in a way she hadn’t been before, deliciously stretching her walls as he pushed all the way inside her. They kissed over and over until she cried out against his mouth.

“Move.” She begged him.

He started with slow, languid thrusts, worried he would hurt her. His hips slowly crashed into hers as she threw her head back.

“Ah, Dean!” She cried and then pulled him flush with her body. He gave in as she started to move her hips too; her warm skin against his felt like it should have been like this all along between them. He gently teased her mouth with his tongue, tracing over her tongue and then pulling back to kiss her hard.

“I love you.” he declared

“I love you too,” she answered as she met his hips thrust for thrust. “so much Dean.”

His steady strokes and the sound of his skin hitting hers made her rise up high, but he was in no rush. He didn't want to stop until she was shaking. He reached between them and pressed his thumb into her swollen mound, he stroked and worked it into a slow, steady circle as she cried out loudly.

“Mh fuck Dean, like that, just like that.” she moaned as she threw her head back.

He bent his head down and latched his mouth around her nipple, making her cry out loudly as his tongue made slow, deliberate circles, making the nipple perk up in his mouth. He switched to the other breast and did the same thing, the sensitive bud hardening in his mouth nearly instantly.

“Oh god, god!” she cried out and dug her nails into his back. He growled, the vibration from his mouth driving her insane. He quickly rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She rolled her hips into him and arched her back as his hands gripped her hips.

“Yeah, like that,” he moaned “fuck you look sexy riding me.”

She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she rolled into him harder, making his grip on her hips tighten.

“Like that?” she asked

“Yes, fuck, like that.” he breathed

“Or like this?” she asked and slammed her hips on top of him. She bounced on top of him and he moaned in appreciation.

“FUCK!” he cried and smacked a hand across her ass, making her cry out “Jesus, like that! Shit!”

“Fuck, do that again!” she cried

He smacked his hand across her other ass cheek and she cried out again.

“Oh my god!” she cried her hands snaking up her body and grabbing her breasts in her hands. She rolled the nipples between her fingers as he watched, moaning.

“Fuck,” he groaned “look at you.”

“You like watching me play?” she asked him

He nodded as she repeated the motions, throwing her head back and crying out. Dean pressed the pad of his thumb into her clit again and worked it in a slow circle as she moaned loudly.

“Oh god, fuck!” she moaned

Watching her was intoxicating, better than any porn he'd ever seen, and she was in love with him. Nothing else seemed to matter beyond that fact, no matter how hot she looked riding him. He snapped up into a sitting position and pulled her close to him with his free arm. He continued to work her clit in slow circles as she spread her hands flat on his back. She kissed him and moaned deeply into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Dean, fuck you feel so good,” she moaned “I'm gonna come!”

“You like that huh?” he asked as he sped up a little, making her cry out louder “Tell me sweetheart.”

“Fuck, I love that!” she cried as the familiar tingle rose up her spine and she cried out into his mouth.

“Come on sweetheart, come for me.” he said as he reached his own peak, the chord in his stomach tightening hard. She let go first, crying his name loudly and he followed shortly behind her, shooting long, thick ropes deeply into her.

  
  


They lay side by side, gently caressing each other as she fought sleep.

“Just go to sleep,” he said quietly “I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” she asked with a yawn.

“I promise,” he said “and when have I ever broken a promise I made you?”

“Never.” she said, her voice full of sleep. He chuckled and gently kissed her forehead, pulling her even closer as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

__  
  


 

 


	17. Red Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Shoe Kink
> 
> Rating: E for Explicit
> 
> Tags: Barely a plot in sight, oral (female receiving), spanking, fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), this is a work of FICTION (don’t @ me; his wife and children are lovely) we’ll pretend Jensen is single. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine

She was shameless and she knew it, she knew she looked good tonight, wearing a black shirt with flowing sleeves, a short back and white skirt, tall black boots with scarlet red soles, getting his attention had been easier than she'd thought it would be. In truth, their mutual friend, Rob Benedict, had set them up. This was their first meeting since following each other on Instagram, and Jensen Ackles was every bit as sweet and charming as Rob said he was. By now, she was done with the flirting, she knew what she wanted and he seemed ready and willing, so she took the plunge.

“You wanna?” She asked in his ear and nodded out of the door.

He grinned and nodded

“If you want to, I’m down.” He said.

“I do.” She told him and reached for his hand, which he took.

  
  


After some creative maneuvering, they managed to get out of the party without being noticed. Dawn arrived at her room before Jensen did and tried to tidy up a little bit before a knock came at her door. She rushed over and opened it to see him standing there, smiling.

“Hey,” She told him “come on in.”

He nodded and did so, crossing the threshold as she closed the door behind him. She turned to see him standing closer to her than she would’ve figured, but she was smiling as widely as he was.

“You’re sure?” He asked as he reluctantly reached for her. She laced her fingers through his and said

“Completely sure.” She told him. He stepped closer and she let both of her hands slide up his wide forearms, then his biceps and shoulders. She laced her hands together on the back of his neck and pulled him closer so that his face was inches from hers. He leaned forward and kissed her, his full lips on hers as she gasped, surprised by the kiss. She opened her mouth and kissed him again, her fingers slid through the short hairs on the back of his head as he pressed his hips into hers, his hands flat on the door behind her.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He said as his mouth explored her neck and collar bone, his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh. She slowly guided his hand upward until his fingers traced the waistband of her panties. She pulled the panties down and off, kicking them to the side as he mischievously grinned. She opened her legs a little wider to accommodate his large hand as he dipped the tips of his middle and forefinger into her entrance. “Mh, you’re getting all wet for me aren’t you?” He asked

“Fuck,” she moaned as they kissed again “all I can think about is sitting on that handsome face.”

He chuckled and said

“I think we can make that happen, as long as you keep those boots on.”

“You got it.” She told him.

He gathered some of her arousal on his fingers and opened up her lower lips, sliding his thick fingers inside her and making her gasp. “Fuck, oh fuck!” She moaned as she arched her back and moved her hips in tandem with his fingers as he thrust in and out of her with them. His thumb swiped across her clit and began to work the bundle of nerves in a fast circle. She spread her legs wider as she felt more arousal began to drip out of her core as she moaned louder.

“Mh, you sound fucking good when you moan,” he said as his teeth scraped the shell of her ear “you like this sweetheart?”

“Yes!” She gasped “Oh fuck, that feels amazing!”

He pushed his fingers deeper into her, finding just the right spot inside her that made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Yes, oh yes! YES!” She cried, the tight coil in her belly tightening harder and harder the faster he worked her.

“That’s it,” he said, grinding his hardened cock into her thigh. She was flushed from the chest up, her mouth was open as she cried out for him, god and incoherently as she got wound tighter and tighter. “Gonna come for me sweetheart?” He growled in her ear.

“Fuck yes,” she moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders “fuck yes I am!”

“Come right now,” he demanded as he struck true with his fingers, nailing her sweet spot as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell apart against the door. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her arousal off his fingers, grinning. “You taste like a dream.”

“You want some more?” She asked as she fumbled with the zipper on her skirt.

He licked his lips as her skirt joined her underwear on the floor.

“Hell yeah.” He said with a smirk.

They walked over to the bed, hand in hand and once they arrived, he wrapped her up into his arms and kissed her deeply, his fingers burying into her back. She took his shirt off and tossed it aside before doing the same thing to herself. Left in her bra and the boots, she looked like she’d walked right out of a wet dream.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he said as he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside “you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

“We can’t have that now can we?” She asked as she pushed him on to the bed, crawled up his body and straddled his hips. She unbuckled his belt as he kicked off his shoes and socks. She was just reaching for the button on his jeans when he pulled her up so that her core was lined up with his face. He licked his sinfully full lips and then brought her closer to his mouth, his tongue winding through her silky folds. She threw her head back and moaned, her fingers sliding through his dark hair. He pulled her closer as he devoured her, like a starving man, burying his face in between her legs as she let out hard and fast cries and moans of his name.

“Oh fuck!” She cried “fuck me, oh god, fuck me Jensen please!”

He squeezed the flesh of her ass and gave it a healthy smack, making her cry out as she rode his face with abandon, her hips furiously rocking. She couldn’t formulate words any more, it was just cries of pleasure and her back arching as he smacked her ass again. She let out a scream as she gushed on to his face, obscene slurps coming from his as he swallowed everything she had to give him. He hummed in appreciation as she rolled off of him and laid on her back. He licked his lips as he snaked up her body, kissing and biting her skin as she moaned for him.

“Jensen, Jensen!” She breathed as he threw both of her legs over his shoulders.

“Been wanting these around my ears all night.” He said as he caressed her boot covered leg, his eyes gleaming with desire.

“Come and get it handsome,” she challenged him “and I’ll have these around anything you want.”

He kissed up her belly as he undid his pants and kicked them off along with his boxers. Once he was naked, he plunged deep inside her, making both of them hiss in pleasure as he folded her up.

“Oh god! God!” She yelled as he thrust hard into her.

“So fucking tight!” He yelled as he fought to keep his pace steady, she felt incredible.

“Jensen, oh Jesus, JENSEN!” She yelled as she raked her nails down his back, making him let out a lust filled cry.

“That’s it,” he growled “mark up my back sweetheart.”

He unrolled her and yanked her up into his lap. She straddled him and sunk back on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist, the cool leather of her boots giving some relief to his over heated skin.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned as they kissed “fucking ride me just like that.”

“You like that huh?” She asked as she tugged on his hair, making him look up at her, his bottle green eyes nearly black with lust.

“Fuck yes.” He said and seared a kiss on to her lips. She gave his bottom lip a playful bite and he growled into her mouth. “Get up and bend over the bed.” She did as he commanded and he came up behind her, running his hands up and down her legs. “So fucking sexy.” He said as he marveled at his handiwork. Her ass had two bright red hand prints on it, her scarlet red lipstick was totally ruined and her chest was heaving with desire. “What should I do with you?” He asked, as if he didn’t all ready know.

“Fuck me,” she begged “please fuck me!”

“Mh, I like the sound of that” he said as he lined his cock up with her entrance. He sank deep into her, both of them crying out as he slammed into her, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room with their cries of lust. She cried out and clenched around him as he bent over, his chest against her back. He gripped her hip and shoulder as he fucked her hard.

“Yes, oh fuck, Jensen just like that!” She yelled.

“You gonna come for me?” He asked in her ear “You gonna fucking soak me again?”

“Yes!” She cried “Yes, please! I wanna come, please let me come!”

He tilted her head to the side and kissed her.

“Come for me sweetheart, give it all to me.” He growled against her lips.

With one last clench, she let go, milking his cock for all it was worth as he let go deep inside of her.

 


End file.
